Illusion
by Arashi'sBanjo
Summary: POTA TV Series--Revised. The followup to Bitter Medicine of Mercy. The conclusion finally posted.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Arashi's Banjo

Disclaimer: "Planet of the Apes" is owned by 20th Century Fox and Pierre Boulle. Used without permission.

Author's notes: Finally! Here it is! My first "Planet of the Apes" fanfic. Well, actually, "Illusion" is the first part of the follow-up to "Bitter Medicine of Mercy". I'm still 'monkeying around' with Part Two (pardon the pun!), and hopefully, I'll submit it soon.

Many thanks to my beta readers "Bongo" Bob and Dr. Tanaka. You're both tough, and are sticklers for perfection, but you're fantastic! (Any spelling or grammatical errors are clearly the fault of this author and her beta readers!)

Also, many thanks to the Friends and Fugitives Group, whom inspired a lot of the revisions in this story.

For those brave enough to continue, the plot is somewhat silly and clichéd, but hopefully, any future stories - if there are any - will improve. Fear not, I don't plan on giving up my day job anytime soon!

Added note: Many thanks to everyone who offered the appreciated constructive criticsm. Hopefully, the story has benefited from the revisions!

Thank you for your time, and happy reading!

-Arashi the Banjo Cat -

"Illusion"

Kava waited for Urko's permission to enter his office. The gorilla trooper wondered what glorious task he was to perform this time. Kitchen duties, or cleaning the latrines?

"Enter," Urko's muffled voice sounded.

Kava crossed the threshold, into the security chief's office, and stared hard into his commander's eyes. "Kava reporting as you ordered, sir," he said coldly.

"Kava." Urko spoke the name with a tinge of disdain. "I have a very important assignment for you," he announced. "I want you to ride to my mother's house, in the village of Dora, pick up my servant girl, Niabi, and bring her home. It's a three-day ride." He handed Kava a sheet of paper. "Here's the directions on how to get to Dora and where to find Mother's place. Her name is Zenaida. You'll leave first thing in the morning. Mother will be expecting you. When you return to Central City, bring the girl here first, before you take her home."

Kava's mouth dropped, as a stunned look suddenly crossed his face. "Pick up your servant girl?"

"Are you hard of hearing, Kava? Isn't that what I just said?" Urko snapped angrily.

"Yes, sir," Kava crisply replied. "It's just that this is a bit of a surprise, sir. I didn't know you even owned any humans!"

An indifferent look crossed Urko's face. "Niabi really belongs to my wife, Elta," he revealed unceremoniously. "She inherited the girl from her parents after they died. Mother broke her arm, and I wanted her to stay with me while she recuperated. But Mother loves her independence and she stubbornly refused. So I insisted that she have Niabi stay with her instead, and she finally agreed. Mother's recovered and she doesn't need the girl anymore. Elta's unable to go pick her up, so I told her I'd have one of my officers retrieve her."

Kava bristled. The officer, of course, he thought testily, had to be him! "Is there anything special I should know about your human? She won't try to run away, will she?"

"What's the matter, Kava? Is a human female too much for you to handle?" Urko snorted in disgust. "Don't worry," he scowled. "She's very obedient, so she shouldn't give you any trouble at all. And Kava," Urko continued. "This human is very valuable to me. I want her brought back in excellent condition. I want her treated humanely and I want her well-cared for."

Kava saluted. "I understand, sir. I'll prepare a wagon and the provisions tonight. I'll choose Andrew to accompany me." He turned to exit the office.

"Kava!" barked Urko.

The gorilla abruptly stopped and spun around. "Sir?"

"You're not going to be needing a wagon for this assignment," Urko asserted with a hint of smug pleasure. "You're going solo to Dora and you'll be completing this assignment solo. Understood?"

"Understood," Kava murmured, then whined, "But, sir, how will I transport the girl home?"

Urko's muzzle wrinkled in a scowl. "You _**are**_ riding your horse, aren't you?" he asked derisively. "I assume you're not going to walk to Dora!"

"No, sir."

"Let her ride in back of you on your horse," Urko answered. "Of course, you can always make her walk, but if you can get her home on time, with her feet in decent shape; by all means, be my guest." The sly smile spread wider.

"Sir, is that wise, sending me alone? What if I'm ambushed by a pack of wild humans?" Kava asked uneasily.

"It's only a three-day trip!" roared Urko. "Nothing's going to happen! Nothing ever does happen! Kava, you're a gorilla! You have the strength of ten humans! Are you afraid of a bunch of animals that are nothing more than

hairless-monkeys?"

Kava's eyes smoldered in anger. "No!" he hissed in defiance. "I . . . am . . . not!"

"Good," Urko simply answered. "Then I'll see you in three days."

"Yes, sir," rumbled in Kava's throat as he half-heartedly saluted, then quickly exited the office. The contempt he had for his commander was growing steadily. Now he was Urko's errand boy! This was the ultimate humiliation! Playing nursemaid to Urko's human! Kava even despised this human simply because she was Urko's servant girl. The quicker he could get this abhorrent task over with the better! Bitter emotions gnawed at him as he prepared for the trip. Kava readied his faithful horse. Not only would he be carrying him, but three days' worth of supplies, an additional rider, and whatever belongings she had with her.

That evening, Kava reluctantly accepted an invitation to dinner from his sister, Jolene, and her husband Gorka. Kava stared down at the tasteless bowl of vegetable casserole Jolene had made for dinner. He swirled his spoon through the bland brown mush, trying to bury the unfortunate pieces of carrots, celery and potatoes trapped within it.

"Kava?"

"Huh?" He raised his head.

"Kava? What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?" Jolene asked concerned. "You've hardly touched your dinner. Don't you like it?"

"Um, yeah, Jolene, the casserole's fine. It's delicious," Kava fibbed. He couldn't bear to tell her that her casserole tasted like glue! "I'll be gone on special assignment for a couple of days. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I've got a lot on my mind, so don't mind me." Kava searched his sister's face anxiously. Her smile in return told him that she bought his little white lie. "I was just thinking about how I'm going to miss your great cooking!" He looked over at his brother-in-law Gorka, and their three children greedily gulping the casserole down. Ugh! Either they're used to her horrible cooking, or they're swallowing it down fast so they don't have to taste it, Kava thought in aversion.

"I've made plenty of casserole and I'll pack some for your trip," Jolene offered.

"No, you don't have to do that, really! I don't want you to go through a lot of trouble," Kava insisted.

"No, no trouble at all," she replied. Before Kava had a chance to protest, Jolene presented him with a small earthen pot wrapped in a woven cloth.

Kava managed a weak smile, as he accepted the pot, filled with more of that vile porridge. You idiot, Kava silently scolded himself. You couldn't quit while you were ahead! Next time, put your foot in your mouth before you speak!

"Uncle Kava, tell us about your assignment. Please?" begged Tomas, his twelve-year-old nephew.

There was no way Kava was going to tell them about this demeaning task! What would they think if they knew he was only escorting a human home? Urko and Elta's servant girl! It would embarrass his family! He was glad that Gorka wasn't in the military or police; he'd certainly know about Kava's babysitting job. Gorka was one of the few gorillas rejected for duty due to his club foot. Instead, he made his living as a carpenter. For once, Kava was glad he didn't have a wife or children of his own to put through this humiliation!

"I'm sorry, Tomas, I'm afraid this assignment is top-secret," he told him. "I'm under strict orders of confidentiality. Maybe someday I can tell you about it." The gorilla boy seemed satisfied with his answer. Kava got up from the table, hoping to discreetly leave the awful thick stew behind. He rushed to see himself out. "I've got to return to my quarters and get some sleep. Dawn comes early. Goodnight, everyone."

"Oh, Kava," called Gorka.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget your casserole." His brother-in-law limped over and handed him the wrapped pot.

Kava's spirit sank. "Oh yes, the casserole. Thank you, Gorka."

"Goodbye, Uncle Kava." Kava's fifteen-year-old niece, Renata, hugged him tightly. Her ten-year-old brother, Gavin, joined Tomas in a tight embrace around his waist. After the children finally turned him loose, Kava bid the family goodnight.

On his way to the barracks, Kava looked for a place where he could secretly discard the terrible tasting mush. He spotted Ralph, the stray mongrel dog, who took up permanent residence with the troopers. Ralph greeted Kava with a low whine and a vigorously wagging tail. He pawed at the gorilla, then rolled over on his back, exposing his belly for a tummy rub.

"Yeah, some watch dog you are!" Kava said pithily as he scratched the dog's stomach. "I've got something for you, boy."

Ralph sat up and Kava stroked the dog's head. He unwrapped the pot and removed the cover. Ralph licked his lips in hungry anticipation as Kava poured the brown vegetable mush into his food dish. "Enjoy!"

Ralph approached the dish, sniffing cautiously before taking a bite of a slop-covered potato. The dog smacked his lips noisily, then promptly spit out the half-chewed morsel! He tilted his head at Kava as if to say, 'You expect me

to eat this garbage?'

Kava snickered with a sigh. "I don't blame you, boy. Gorka and those kids must have stomachs made of iron!" Kava patted Ralph again. "Well, Ralphie, boy, you won't be seeing me around here for a few days. Got to baby-sit Urko's human. I don't really want to, but I've got to follow orders. Goodnight, Ralph." Kava headed for his quarters and sacked out on his cot. He yawned and instantly fell asleep.

Ralph bumped the food dish with his nose, splattering the brown slop topsy-turvy on the ground. With his head and tail held high, he strutted into his doghouse the gorillas had provided for him.

--

Kava was on the road to Dora just before the sun rose in the east. The road was quiet except for an occasional wagon, but the morning passed without incident. That afternoon, a pair of gorilla soldiers riding in the opposite direction, flagged him down. Kava reined his horse to a stop. He didn't recognize the two apes. One of the gorillas' facial hair bore a distinguished mixture of auburn and blond. His partner was a young fine-looking ape, and Kava noticed he had eyes that were very unusual for a gorilla; they were a clear green.

"What is it?" Kava asked them.

"Are you Kava?" The emerald-eyed gorilla asked.

"Yes, I'm Kava."

"I'm Elliott, and this is Omar from Cabuul."

Omar saluted, and Kava returned the salute.

"Chief Urko told us you're on your way to Dora to pick up his wife's servant girl," Elliott continued.

"That's right," Kava replied, trying to keep his anger in check. Urko wasted no time informing the entire police force of his lowly task!

"Sergeant Terrell just informed us that the three fugitives, Galen, Burke and Virdon, were spotted in this area not too far from here. We're on our way to inform Chief Urko," Elliott reported. "The Sergeant said when you pick up the

girl, use extreme caution. He's sure that if the fugitives saw you had a young human female with you, they might try to 'rescue' her from you. I don't quite understand why Urko would send you alone. That would certainly tempt the

fugitives even more to try to take the girl. The three of them could easily overpower you."

"Urko thought I could handle them, and I know I can," Kava assured them. "It's only a three-day trip, so I don't think anything will happen. Thanks for the update. I'll keep a look out for them."

"All right, be careful. If you need any assistance, don't hesitate to call on us," Omar said as Elliott nodded in agreement.

"I will," Kava muttered, even though he knew he wasn't allowed to have any assistance. If that son of a baboon, Urko, wanted to play these silly games, he'd gladly play along, too. And he was determined to win!

When Kava reached Dora, the sun was sitting on the edge of the western horizon. After he reported his arrival to the local garrison commander, Kava decided to announce his coming to Zenaida; but would wait until morning to collect the girl and return back to Central City.

Kava pulled out Urko's directions, but Urko's handwriting made it impossible to decipher the exact location of Zenaida's house. At the vegetable stand across the earthen road, he spotted a young human female, carrying an empty basket, talking with the elderly human vendor.

"Hey, girl!" he called.

The human looked at him, then pointed to herself.

"Yes, you," he said sharply. "Come here."

The girl ambled casually over to Kava. "Can I help you, sir?" she asked with a courteous smile.

Kava curiously studied the youth. Up close, this human resurfaced memories of another human from his distant past. He gazed at her in awe for a drawn-out silent moment. The girl fidgeted uncomfortably under the ape's voiceless stare. "Do you know a gorilla named Zenaida, and where I can find her house?" he finally asked.

"Yes, I know Zenaida," she confirmed in a meek treble voice. She pointed to a small adorned bungalow across the dirt road. "Her house is right over there. She lives next door to the prefect. I can take you there."

"No, that's all right. You go about your business," he told her. He dismissed the girl and headed for Zenaida's place.

The senior widowed gorilla greeted Kava, and invited him inside for supper. Unlike her son, Zenaida was short and rotund. Stripes of gray blended with the black fur that framed her delicate matronly face. Kava caught an enticing aroma drifting from Zenaida's kitchen. He hadn't eaten dinner yet, and he eagerly accepted her offer.

"Niabi and I have already eaten, and I thought you'd be hungry when you arrived," Zenaida said pleasantly, as she drifted into the kitchen. "Have a seat at the table, Kava. I'll bring you some dinner," her voice called from the kitchen. "I sent Niabi to fetch some corn, and she should be back soon."

"Thank you, ma'am," Kava replied.

Zenaida returned to the table and presented Kava with a steaming serving of vegetable casserole for his evening meal. Kava clamped his mouth tightly, suppressing a gag. The thick stew looked identical to Jolene's culinary monstrosity! Kava bravely dipped his spoon in the bowl and gingerly took a bite. Slowly, he chewed and an unexpected surprise met his tongue. The casserole was actually tasty!

"This is delicious!" he declared, as he ate his dinner hungrily.

"Here, let me get you more." Zenaida snatched Kava's empty bowl and retreated to the kitchen. She promptly returned with the refilled bowl, cheerfully setting it in front of Kava.

"Madame Zenaida, I'm back!" A soprano voice sang from the kitchen.

"In here, dear," Zenaida answered cheerily.

Niabi sat her basket down on the table in front of the elderly gorilla, eager to show her the corn she had brought her. Zenaida stopped her with a firm gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, and gestured at Kava with a sweep of her other hand. "Niabi, this is Kava, the police officer who's going to take you home tomorrow morning."

Kava's eyes opened wide when he saw his human ward. It was she! The same girl he'd met earlier! "Tallulah!" he blurted out of the blue.

"Kava?" asked Zenaida. "Is something wrong?"

Both females gazed at him expectantly.

"She . . . she looks so much . . . like . . . Tallulah," he stuttered. "A human we used to have when I was a boy!" Kava regained his composure. "So, you're Niabi! We've already met! Remember? I asked you how to find Zenaida's house?"

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Kava, sir," Niabi returned politely, with a bow.

Kava acknowledged the girl with a casual wave of his hand, then finished his casserole refill.

Zenaida handed the bowl to Niabi. "Kava's very hungry, so why don't you bring him another helping?"

"No!" Kava cried, raising his hand, as he stood up from the table. "It's good, but I can't eat another bite! Thank you again for the dinner, ma'am. You're a wonderful cook."

"I didn't cook the casserole, Kava. Niabi made it, so thank her," Zenaida replied jovially.

"My compliments to you, little lady." Kava smiled benevolently at Niabi. The girl's cooking quickly dissolved any remaining hatred he had of her. "If you need me, I'll be at the garrison. Otherwise, I'll be here first thing in the morning. Good evening, Zenaida. See you tomorrow, Niabi."

"Goodbye, Mr. Kava," Niabi answered.

"Good evening, Kava," Zenaida added. "Sleep well."

The next morning, Kava was treated to a stack of delicious fruit pancakes served with cinnamon-flavored honey, prepared by Niabi. So that's why this human is so valuable to Urko, thought Kava humorously. The girl is an excellent cook! No wonder Urko had an expanding waistline!

"Mr. Kava," Niabi spoke timidly. "I'll help Madame Zenaida with the breakfast dishes, then I'll be ready. I've already got my belongings together."

Zenaida crossed her arms over her bosom. "You'll do no such thing," she teasingly scolded her. "You have to go home, young lady. Don't worry about me. I'm fine now. If I need help, there's plenty of people here who can help me. Now go!"

"Yes, ma'am," Niabi said reluctantly.

Zenaida hugged the girl, then handed her a woven sack with a large chunk of cheese, bread, and raw fruit and vegetables for the trip home. "You've been a big help, dear. Kava will be in charge of you, so you do whatever he tells you. Tell Urko and Elta to send word to me that you've made it home."

"I will," Niabi promised.

Zenaida squeezed Niabi again, and then allowed the girl to kiss her on the cheek. Kava felt the skin crawl under his fur! A kiss from a human! How revolting, he thought in disgust! Didn't Zenaida realize how many germs a human mouth has?

Zenaida handed Kava the document that proved ownership of Niabi by Urko and Elta. He unfolded the document, quickly skimming over it . . .

The pit in Kava's stomach knotted; as he watched his father sign the document that turned his beloved Tallulah over to her new owners. Kava closed his eyes, refolded the document, and finally managed to shut the image out of his mind.

Niabi followed Kava outside to his waiting horse. He mounted the tall black gelding and took a quick visual inventory of his human charge. All Niabi had was her bedroll and pillow, with a small knapsack of clothing that she carried on her back with two woven straps.

Kava offered his hand down to Niabi, who stared dumbly back up at him. "Well, come on!"

"You want me up there?" Niabi asked timidly. "But I can't! Humans aren't supposed to ride horses! I should be walking!"

"It's all right," Kava said gently. "We have one day to get back to Central City, and we don't have time for you to walk. I have special permission from Urko, himself, for you to ride with me. Now come on, give me your hand."

"But your poor horse!" the girl cried. "He's already got too much to carry! I'll hurt his back if I get on!"

Kava's patience was wearing thin. "Don't worry!" he said irritably. "He's a strong boy! He's carried large loads before! We're wasting time! Let's go! Now!"

Kava grabbed the human and easily hoisted her up behind him, on his horse. "Hold on tight," he instructed her. With a nudge to his horse's flanks, Kava was finally leaving Dora and bringing Niabi home.

--

For the first hour on the road, all was quiet. Kava periodically checked to make sure the girl was still there. She was so silent and still, he had almost forgotten she was with him.

"Mr. Kava, this is the first time I've ever been on a horse," Niabi finally spoke. "I was scared at first, because it's so high up here. But you made me feel really safe. Thank you, Mr. Kava."

"You're welcomed," Kava answered gruffly. "But don't enjoy it too much. I'm sure this will be your last time on a horse as well. And do me a favor!"

"Yes, Mr. Kava?"

"Don't call me 'Mr. Kava'," Kava spat through clenched teeth. "I'm not your master! I don't own any humans! I'm not a lieutenant, or anyone special! I'm just a dumb gorilla lackey carrying out Urko's orders. Just call me Kava, understand?"

"But, Mr. Ka - ah . . . Kava," Niabi objected. "You're not a dumb gorilla lackey! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be going home! I think you're a nice ape, and it's really sweet of you to take me home. I miss my family and I can't wait to see them! I haven't seen them in three months!" She added ruefully. "I was taught to always call adults 'mister' or 'madame', because it shows respect. I really like you, and I'm sorry if I made you angry, Kava."

Kava's bitter tongue tasted contrite's flavor. He swallowed hard, then glanced behind at the girl with a remorseful expression. "No, Niabi, I'm not angry with you, and I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm the one who should be sorry," he said in penitence. "I've got a lot on my mind, so don't pay any attention to me. You're right about showing respect, but I don't like to be called 'mister'. It sounds too formal, and too high-and-mighty. Just call me Kava, okay?"

"Yes, sir, Kava, sir," Niabi acknowledged forgivingly.

Another hour of riding had passed when the gorilla felt the instant need to relieve himself, and he knew the girl needed relief, as well. Kava reined his horse to the side of the road next to a small clearing with a huge boulder, bordered by a tall wall of chaparral.

"Get down," he ordered. "We'll take a short break."

The ape and the girl quickly dismounted and Kava hitched his horse to one of the trees in the clearing.

"Kava, may I? I have to . . . you know," Niabi announced with a look of urgency in her eyes.

"I know. So do I." He gestured at the boulder in the clearing. "Over there, behind that big rock. Be careful," he warned her. "There's snakes, bugs and other things around."

Niabi raced across the clearing and disappeared behind the large chunk of stone. Kava followed closely behind, picking a spot behind the bushes to answer nature's call. When he finished, he waited for Niabi at the edge of the clearing. Soon afterwards, she skipped around the boulder and bounded over to meet the gorilla.

"All set?" Kava asked, as he escorted her back to his horse.

"Yeah, and so is he!" Niabi replied giggling, gesturing at the ape's horse, who had just finished relieving himself.

Kava chuckled along with her, then tethered the horse in another spot so he wouldn't have to stand in his mess. He retrieved his canteen and a small metal cup off the saddle. Kava took two large gulps from the canteen, then filled the cup and gave it to the human. She drank quickly and handed the empty cup back to Kava. The ape swallowed another sip from the canteen, then silently offered Niabi more water, but she shook her head.

"What's your horse's name?" asked Niabi, as she stroked the horse on his velvety nose.

"His name is Bob," Kava replied curiously. "Why?"

"Just wondered," she replied. "I always see you gorillas riding your horses, and I've always wondered if your horses had names. Mr. Urko's horse's name is Rufus."

"Really?" asked Kava, totally uninterested, but he decided to humor the girl. "I didn't know Urko's horse even had a name."

"He's really a nice horse," Niabi told him. "Sometimes I help my brother take care of him."

My brother? Kava's curiosity abruptly arose. So, he thought inquisitively, Elta owns more than one human. Interesting . . .

"One day, when I was about twelve-years-old, I wondered what Rufus would look like if he were a show horse. So I found some red ribbons and I braided his mane and tail. He looked really fancy."

Kava chortled. He could just picture the security chief's tall white horse all primped up like a female ape going to a dance!

"Maw and Paw didn't think so."

Maw and Paw?? Kava's ears perked up. He eagerly waited to hear more . . .

Niabi continued, her eyes grew solemn. "They were so angry at me! They said Mr. Urko would be very upset because I was playing around with his horse. They told me to take that stuff off of Rufus before Mr. Urko saw it! Paw grabbed the biggest switch he could get his hands on so he could whip me, but Mr. Urko and Madame Elta stopped him. They saw what I did and they both thought it was funny. But Mr. Urko told me never to do it again, or he'd have Paw whip me with that huge wooden spoon hanging on the kitchen wall. I didn't do it to be mean. I was just trying to fix up Rufus, that's all."

Kava winced. "I know exactly what a spanking from a wooden spoon feels like!" he said sympathetically. "My siblings and I have had our share of them as children. If one of us had done something wrong, we all got a whipping!"

"That wasn't very fair!" Niabi protested. "Getting punished for something you didn't do!"

"No, it wasn't," he answered softly. "Are you hungry? I'll give you some bread and a piece of cheese. It'll be awhile before we eat. We'll keep riding until the evening comes, then we'll set up camp for the night."

"No, Kava, I'm not hungry." Niabi shook her head. "Are you hungry?"

Kava chuckled and patted his stomach. "Are you kidding? I'm still enjoying that wonderful breakfast you made this morning! You're an excellent cook, Niabi!"

"Thank you, Kava," Niabi answered humbly.

Niabi's anecdote involving Urko's horse intrigued Kava. Since discovering that Urko and Elta owned humans, he wasn't about to miss this perfect opportunity to learn more from Niabi. Trivial information, or not, it would still be very entertaining.

"So, what's it like living with Urko and Elta?" Kava started the conversation. "I hear they have a really nice house. I've never been there before, so I guess I'll get to see it when I take you home."

"Oh, it is nice. They have a huge house, with a big stable," Niabi replied merrily. "And my family and I have our own living quarters in the back."

"Sounds like you have a really big family," Kava commented.

"No, not really. There's just the four of us," Niabi answered. "We used to live with Madame Elta's parents. Then after they died, we went to live with Madame Elta, Mr. Urko, and their kids. Maw and Paw got really scared when they heard this, because sometimes the apes break up our families. They'll send some of our family members off to live with other apes, and we never see them again. That's why my parents were so angry about Mr. Urko's horse. They thought Mr. Urko would punish me by sending me away, or even worse, take me off and shoot me! But Mr. Urko's never punished me. My brother and I always got punished by Maw and Paw. Sometimes Madame Elta punished us, too."

"I've never met Elta," said Kava. "What's she like?"

"She's really a nice ape," Niabi answered assuredly. "She only punishes you if you truly deserve it. And she's very fair. Like the time when Barak was playing with some candles and caught his pa's bear skin rug on fire. He said he saw my brother, Namid, do it! Mr. Urko and Madame Elta knew he didn't do it, because Namid got burned cleaning out the fireplace, and now he's afraid of fire. They took Barak into his room and shut the door. They were in there for quite a while. When they finally came out, Barak was crying and he couldn't sit for two days!"

"So, you're saying Urko's never punished you?" Kava asked stunned. He's witnessed many a gorilla soldier on the receiving end of Urko's wrath!

"No, he's never punished any of us," Niabi simply said. "But he scared the living daylights out of us! Mr. Urko was always gone during the day, but when he'd come home in the evenings, he'd completely ignore us. Like we didn't exist! He wouldn't speak to us, or even want to be in the same room with us. If he wanted us to do something, he'd tell Madame Elta, then she'd tell us." She paused briefly, then added sadly. "He acted like we were some kind of terrible disease, something to be avoided! So we'd stay away from him as much as possible."

"So what happened?" asked Kava highly interested. "You're not afraid of him anymore, are you?"

"No, sir," Niabi replied softly, shaking her head. "After I took the ribbons out of Rufus' mane and tail, Mr. Urko came looking for me. I told him how sorry I was for playing around with Rufus, and I begged him to let me say goodbye to my family before he took me off to shoot me! He started laughing and he said, 'I'm not going to shoot you! Why would you think I'd shoot you?' I told him I thought he was going to kill me for what I'd done to his horse. He said he wouldn't kill me over something silly like that! He just wanted to tell me that Madame Elta needed me to go to the market with her. I started crying and he yelled at me, 'Now what's wrong with you? Why are you crying? If you don't stop bawling like a baby, I won't have your father beat you! I'll take that wooden spoon and beat you myself!' I told him I was crying because I thought he was coming to kill me! I thought he hated me, because he'd never spoken to me before!"

Niabi's eyes misted over. "Then he grabbed me by the shoulders, and he looked me in the eye and said, 'No, Niabi, I don't hate you.' He said, all his life he'd never been around humans that much. That's why he wouldn't speak to us, or have anything to do with us. And now that's he's got humans living in his house, he's starting to get used to us."

Niabi paused to dry her wet cheeks on the back of her hand, while Kava refilled the tin cup and kindly offered it to her. "Thank you," she whispered. She emptied the cup in three large sips, then resumed her story. "He said, 'You're a good girl, Niabi. And so's your family.' He said, as long as we did as we're told, and we didn't lie, or cause any trouble, he promised we'd have a good home and we'd be treated well." The girl paused thoughtfully, the melancholy look deepened on her face. "I think Madame Elta must've said something to him, because he said any human she trusted must not be all that bad! And he's a little more friendlier toward us. We don't see Mr. Urko that much anymore. I guess his job keeps him away from home a lot." Niabi dried her face again and noticed that Kava was engrossed in her story. She gave the gorilla a curious look. "May I ask you a question, Kava? Am I in trouble, sir?"

"No, you're not in trouble," Kava casually answered. "Why do you think you're in trouble?"

Niabi's face clouded with concern. "I thought maybe I was in trouble, or something, because you're asking me a lot of questions."

"No, you're not in trouble," Kava replied with a reassuring smile, as he returned the canteen and cup to his saddlebag. "I'm just doing some thinking, that's all. Don't worry. It doesn't concern you, and it's nothing for you to be concerned about. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand."

As long as you do as you're told and you know where your place is, you'll be all right, Kava dwelled deeply on the thought. I'm sure Urko wants me in my place: Six feet under . . .

Mounting Bob, the ape offered his hand down to Niabi. "Come," he said, helping her up on Bob. "Time to go."

--

The afternoon dissolved and evening came to take its place. Kava knew of a secluded area just off the road, with a stream nearby with suitable drinking water. It would be the perfect place for him and Niabi to spend the night. Twilight filled the sky, bringing a large crescent moon, with a sporadic sprinkling of stars. Using his flint, Kava started a small fire. Niabi hauled over the saddlebags and set them by the campsite, while Kava gathered up firewood. With Kava's permission, she returned to Bob and started grooming him with the curry brush that Kava had brought along. The big black gelding closed his eyes, as contented grunting accompanied each stroke of the brush.

"Nice job," Kava said approvingly, with an armload of firewood. "Just don't put any braids in his mane or tail."

Niabi looked up startled. A smile spread on Kava's face. He winked at the girl and Niabi realized he was joking. She smiled in returned and continued grooming Bob.

Niabi had finished grooming Bob's neck and started to brush his chest. A brown, hairy hand suddenly materialized out of thin air, and cupped itself over her mouth. Niabi tried to scream, but all she could manage was a gurgle. She felt herself being yanked into a pair of arms belonging to a chimpanzee.

"Don't make a sound!" The ape hissed with his hand still covering her mouth. "We're here to rescue you!"

Niabi looked up at the chimpanzee with questionable eyes. The chimp removed his hand from the girl's mouth. "Rescue me? Why? I'm all right," she told him "I'm fine, sir. You don't have to rescue me."

Niabi spotted Kava knelt over his bedroll, unfurling it for the night, when she saw two human males sneaking upon him. The blond man held a thick tree branch, ready to whack the gorilla's head.

"Kava! Look out!" Niabi screamed.

Kava snatched up his rifle and whirled just in time to fire off a shot. He missed the rampaging humans, but the man with the stick slammed his wooden rod into Kava's temple. The blow dazed the ape, but he still mustered the strength to fight back. He shoved his boot into the fair-haired human's torso, sending him sprawling on his back. The other human pounced on the gorilla and wrestled the shotgun from Kava's chunky fingers. He flung the weapon aside and started pounding his fists into Kava's face and body. T he first human staggered to his feet, rejoined the fight and followed suit.

Niabi watched in horror! She had to help Kava! The chimpanzee still held a firm grip on her arms. She fiercely fought to free herself from the ape, screaming at the top of her lungs the entire time. Niabi found an opening and jabbed the toe of her solid leather shoe as hard as she could into the ape's shin. The chimp yelped loudly and released the girl. He grabbed his injured shin and began hopping about in circles on his good foot. Niabi bravely railed against the human duo to save Kava. With a flying leap, she landed on the dark-haired human's back, madly pulling his hair, and clawing his face and neck.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed repeatedly. "Leave him alone!"

"Alan! Galen! Help!" yelled the man, as he tried to pull Niabi off.

The chimpanzee limped over. He and the blond man wrestled the girl from their friend's back, pinning her on the ground.

"You leave him alone! He wasn't hurting me! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Niabi hollered, still squirming wildly. "Let me go! Please!"

"Easy! Easy!" cried the light-haired man. "We just want to help you!"

"Well, this is my lucky night!" came Kava's voice, accompanied by a sharp rifle click. "If it isn't Galen, Virdon, and Burke! Urko will be very happy to see you three again!"

The three assailants froze. Kava was still dazed, but had recovered enough to retrieve his rifle. He stood rigid, ready to shoot. "If you've harmed that girl, I won't bother taking you back! I'll just shoot you on site! Get away from her!" he ordered. "Now!"

The ape and the humans backed away from the girl.

Niabi picked herself up and hid behind Kava.

"You all right, Niabi?" Kava asked her, but keeping his eyes and rifle locked on the trio.

"I'm okay. Are you okay, Kava?" asked Niabi concerned.

"Kava? Kava?" The brunette man's eyes widened. "Hey Alan, that's Kava! The gorilla who had the malaria! He's the one you gave the quin -!"

Alan motioned his friend to be silent, but the gorilla had already heard too much. He relaxed his grip on the rifle and slowly approached Alan.

"You!" he cried, pointing at Alan. "It was you! You're the one who gave me the bitter medicine that night!"

Alan tried to mask his face with a dumb look. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said with a nervous laugh. "What bitter medicine?"

"Don't play with me, Virdon!" Kava answered sharply. "You three must have been hiding in Trion, because Burke knew my name! He knew I was sick with the malaria! Now I'm positive it was you because I recognize your voice! You risked your life for me, an ape? Why?"

"Because your pain was no different from the humans," Alan replied softly. "I don't like seeing anyone suffer, whether they're human or ape."

Kava nodded, satisfied with Alan's reply. "I've always wondered who it was that helped me that night," he said appreciatively. "I wanted to find them and thank them for saving my life. I was a bit surprised that my savior turned out to be human. I always thought it was Dr. Zoran, or Inta. Thank you, Virdon, for saving my life."

"You're welcomed," Alan replied earnestly, as he held out his hand.

The gorilla offered his own in return and the two shook hands in a moment of truce.

"Great!" quipped Pete. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life before I turned you over to Urko to be shot!"

"You should be, for hurting him!" Niabi piped up angrily.

"Whose side are you on?" cried Pete. "We're trying to help you!"

"I didn't ask for your help!" Niabi snapped back.

"Enough!" shouted Kava. "I'm tired," he sighed in resignation. "You're welcomed to stay the night, if you wish. You can leave in the morning, and I won't tell Urko that I ever saw you."

"Thank you, Kava," Alan answered gratefully. "We'll stay." He looked at Galen and Pete, who both stared back at him, unsure. "It's all right. I trust him," he reassured his friends.

Galen relaxed a bit, but Pete still had his doubts. He didn't trust this gorilla any more than a wolf guarding a flock of sheep!

"This is Niabi," Kava introduced his human ward while eyeing the trio acutely. "And do me a favor," he sternly told them. "Don't allow yourselves to get caught in the future, because the next time I can't guarantee that I'll be able to spare your lives."

Before Alan or Galen could reply, Pete spoke up first. "Believe me! We don't intend to get caught again!" he answered firmly.

"But, Kava, they tried to hurt you!" Niabi protested, as the three fugitives made themselves comfortable by the campfire.

Kava sat by the fire and motioned Niabi to sit by him. "Niabi, about six months ago, I was sick with a very deadly disease called malaria."

"I've never heard of malaria," she answered, her voice filled with interest.

"Nobody had ever heard of it before. Both humans and apes became sick and they died from it. The High Council ordered that the village of Trion be quarantined. I was there with Urko to help enforce the quarantine, when I became sick myself," Kava explained. "I didn't want the other gorillas to become sick so I 'volunteered' to be quarantined with the villagers."

Pete, Alan and Galen exchanged droll glances as they listened to Kava's story. They knew the truth; Urko was the one who 'volunteered' Kava to be quarantined! And Urko refused to allow Dr. Zoran, or anyone, to help him; an ape, and one of his own soldiers!

"Dr. Zoran had discovered that this disease was malaria, and it's transmitted through the bite of the mosquito. He discovered the cure was in the bark of a special tree, and he made medicine from it," Kava continued, the experience still fresh in his mind. "One night, I was really sick. I was burning up with fever, and I thought I was going to die! Then someone came from the village, and gave me the bitter medicine. This person could've caught the malaria!"

And, Kava thought enraged, this person risked death from a bullet, for crossing the quarantine line!

Niabi's innocent, attentive gaze prompted Kava to push aside his disdain for Urko. "This person risked their own life to save me, Niabi!" he added in reverence.

"You found out Mr. Virdon was the one who gave you the medicine," Niabi said in admiration.

"Yes, he was. It was a very brave thing for him to do. That's why I invited him and his friends to spend the night with us," Kava said quietly. In his mind, Kava knew that bringing back the fugitives would restore his standing with Urko. But after what happened in Trion, he questioned his loyalty to his commander. After all, it was Alan Virdon, a human, and a wanted criminal, who risked his life to save him. No human would ever risk their life for an ape! Urko had said so, and Urko was always right . . . or was he? And Niabi, Urko's own servant girl, had just risked her life to rescue him from the fugitives . . .

Niabi turned to Pete and Galen, smiling sheepishly. "Mr. Galen? Mr. Burke? Are you all right? I hope I didn't hurt you both too badly. You were attacking Kava and I had to help him."

"No harm done. I'll live," replied Galen cheerfully, as he massaged his still sore shin.

"Speak for yourself," Pete murmured, gingerly touching the scratch marks on his face and neck.

"I'm sorry, too, Kava," Alan apologized. "I'm the one who smacked you in the head with the tree branch. Are you all right?"

"Apology accepted," Kava said, fatigued. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple where Alan had struck him. "My head's a little sore, but I'll be fine."

Niabi eyed the trio suspiciously, asking them, "But why did you attack Kava in the first place? Mr. Galen said you were trying to rescue me."

Alan rubbed his chin trying to come up with an answer, and fast! "You see, Niabi, most apes look alike to us humans. Just as we humans look alike to most apes. We didn't know he was Kava."

Galen quickly spoke. "Ah, let me explain, Alan. You see, Niabi, it was dark, and um, we mistook Kava for a boogeyman!"

"What's a boogeyman?" Niabi asked, as Pete hid his face in his hands. Alan fought hard to contain his serious composure.

Kava's brow furrowed in puzzlement.

Galen became stoned-faced and spoke in a tone of total seriousness. "A boogeyman is a creature that only comes out at night -"

"Just like tonight!" Pete interrupted, to emphasize Galen's point.

"Yes, and these creatures are evil and dangerous. They attack both human and ape alike! And they especially love kids . . . " Galen paused for a dramatic effect. "To eat! That's why we were trying to rescue you. We thought Kava was a boogeyman!"

Niabi looked at him doubtfully. "Oh, that's silly, Mr. Galen!" she laughed. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Neither have I!" Kava declared. "Yeah, and all three of you must be blind as bats! It's dark out, but it's not _**that**_ dark out! Come on, with the campfire burning, certainly you guys could tell I'm an ape!"

"These boogeymen are very clever creatures!" Galen spoke authoritatively. "They're shape shifters. That's how they catch their victims! My friend, Karrus, was attacked by a boogeyman! One night, Karrus was riding home from his girlfriend's house, when he came upon an injured orangutan, lying in the middle of the road . . . or so he thought! He stopped to help the unfortunate ape, but it turned out to be a boogeyman! My friend was very fortunate to escape the boogeyman! And he lived to tell about it!"

Kava and Niabi exchanged incredulous looks, then broke up, laughing hysterically.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" Kava chortled hilariously. "And who told you this?"

Galen peered grimly into Kava's face. "My grandparents told me this."

Kava's face became somber. "Are you serious?"

Galen wore a look of feigned shook. "You've never heard of the boogeyman? Next thing you'll be telling me is that you've never heard of Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster!" A sly smile with a snicker cracked Galen's grave expression.

Alan and Pete could stand it no longer! Both men, along with the chimpanzee, dissolved into rolling fits of laughter!

"I knew you guys were pulling my fur!" Kava chuckled. "There really isn't such a thing as a boogeyman! You made that up!"

Pete was holding his stomach, which hurt from laughing so hard. "The boogeyman was a creature made up to scare children into behaving themselves at night. Now Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster are supposedly real. People used to see them, but nobody's ever caught either one of them."

Alan propped his elbows on his knees, then rested his chin on his folded hands. "The Bigfoot creatures may be distant relatives of yours, Galen and Kava. They're wild, apelike creatures around nine feet tall, that live in the wilderness around here. They've also been spotted in other parts of the world, too."

Kava bent his head as he pondered what he just heard. "Really?" he asked dubiously. "Then how come I've never heard of Bigfoot before? Are you guys pulling my fur again? And what about this Loch Ness Monster?"

"There's no chance you'll ever see one of those," Pete replied. "Unless you go to Scotland."

"Scotland? What's Scotland, Mr. Burke?" asked Niabi.

"It's a country far, far away from here," answered Pete.

"I've never heard of Scotland!" she scoffed. "Are you sure you're not making that up, too?"

"No, Scotland is a real place. Or it was," Pete explained. "The monster lived in a big lake called Loch Ness, which is why they called it the Loch Ness Monster. Most scientists believed the monster was really a plesiosaur. They were a type of dinosaur that lived in the water."

"What's a dinosaur?" Kava asked intrigued.

"They were huge gigantic reptiles that were as big as trees," Galen replied. "They lived on the planet millions of years ago. They're extinct now. They died off a long time ago, but nobody really knows why." He gestured at his two human friends, answering Kava's questioning stare. "That's what these two told me."

"And you believe them?" Kava shook his head in disbelief. "Nine foot tall wild apes that live in the woods, and reptiles as big as trees! Yeah, right! Now I've heard everything!" He chortled, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"So, why are you two out here by yourselves?" asked Alan, as he took a swig of water from his canteen.

Pete dryly asked. "Is Niabi a special criminal you're escorting back to Central City?"

"No, she's not a criminal!" Kava laughed, shaking his head. "I'm on a special assignment from Urko to bring her back to him."

"Alone?" asked Galen incredulously. "I thought you guys worked in pairs, or more."

"Yeah," Kava replied bluntly. "Apparently Urko thought since it was only a three-day trip that I could handle this job solo. He assured me that nothing would happen, but I knew otherwise, because here you are! I knew you guys would try something!" Kava's sarcastic tone of voice turned amiable. "But after I found out about Virdon, the situation's changed."

"You're taking this girl back to Urko?" cried Alan in alarm. "But you can't do that, Kava! Urko hates humans! He'll kill her! That's why we had to get the girl away from you!"

"No, he won't," Kava positively replied. "This girl belongs to him and she's very special to him. I'm under strict orders to see that she's properly cared for. Urko wants her treated humanely."

Pete huffed loudly. "That's a first!" he scoffed. "Since when did Urko ever want humans treated humanely?"

Galen's brow rose in surprise. "I didn't know Urko even owned humans!"

"Well, the girl really belongs to his wife, Elta," Kava told them. "When Elta's parents died, she inherited Niabi and her family. I was surprised, too, when I found out. Apparently, not very many people know about this. I guess Urko is more tolerant of Elta's humans than he is of humans in general. Urko's mother, Zenaida, had broken her arm, and Niabi was staying with her until she recovered. Niabi wasn't in any danger! She just wants to go home. If she didn't, she wouldn't have risked her life to save me from the three of you!"

"Is this true, Niabi?" Galen asked. "You want to go home? Back to Urko?"

"Yes, sir," Niabi softly replied. "Madame Zenaida is kind, and it was nice staying with her, but I haven't seen my family in three months. Please, Mr. Galen, I really miss them. I just want to go home."

"If she wants to go back, there's not much we can do about it," Alan whispered to Pete in resignation.

"I guess even a bastard like Urko is capable of having some compassion," Pete murmured in reply.

"Niabi, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Galen'," Galen said genially. "It sounds so formal. So high-and-mighty. Just call me Galen."

"That's exactly what Kava said! All right," Niabi answered. "Galen."

"That goes for Pete and I, too," Alan imparted.

"Actually, you should be calling Alan 'Colonel Virdon', since he's the commanding officer of this outfit," Pete told Niabi in a weighty tone of voice.

Niabi shot Alan a confused look. "Colonel Virdon?"

"Don't listen to him!" Alan taunted, as Pete's face broke into a mischievous grin. "He's always playing around! Just call me Alan, and we'll get along just fine."

"All right, Alan."

"Colonel? You're an officer?" Kava asked Alan in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am. Well, I guess you can say, I was," Alan answered pensively. "In this time and place, my rank doesn't mean a thing."

"That's very interesting. I'd like to hear more later, but right now, let's eat. I'm starving," said Kava, as he rummaged about in one of his saddlebags. He found the cloth bag Zenaida had given him and pulled out their evening meal of bread and cheese, with raw celery and carrot sticks. He invited the three friends to eat, and they in turn added their wild fruit and nuts they'd brought with them. Everyone ate, but not with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Kava, sir, did you bring along a cooking pot? How about onions, potatoes, or cornstarch?" Niabi asked as she bit into a piece of carrot. "How about salt? Do you have salt with you?"

"Sorry," he told her teasingly. "This was only supposed to be a three-day assignment, not a road trip! Poor Bob wouldn't be able to carry anything else!"

"Bob? Who's Bob?" Pete wanted to know.

"He's Kava's horse," Niabi replied. "Too bad Bob didn't have another horse to help him. If I did have a pot, with potatoes, onions, and cornstarch, I could have tried to cook vegetable stew tonight. I'm glad you enjoyed the casserole last night, Kava."

"You cook, Niabi?" asked Alan.

"Yes, sir, I can cook. My mom taught me," the girl smiled shyly. "She and I do most of the cooking at home, and I like to cook. It's the clean up that I don't like."

"I hear you there, kid," Alan agreed, as memories of helping his wife, Sally, wash the dishes played through his mind.

Kava agreed with a grunt. "She's got a wonderful teacher," he praised. "If only you could've been there last night to taste Niabi's vegetable casserole. And this morning, for breakfast, I had the best tasting fruit pancakes served with honey, and I tell you, it was so good." The gorilla suddenly became wistful. "Yeah, raw carrots and celery with dry bread and rubbery cheese just don't quite hit the spot, does it? You'll have to give me the recipe so I can tell my sister, Jolene, how to make your vegetable casserole. I love my sister dearly, but that girl's cooking leaves a lot to be desired."

"Your sister? You're not married, Kava?" asked Galen.

"No, but I almost was. I was engaged to be married to a beautiful gorilla named Elura. She had the warmest brown eyes you've ever seen, and her fur was soft and black as midnight. She was such a sweet soul. She was killed in a wagon accident and died of head injuries. The horse was spooked by a moose that ran across the road in front of her wagon. That was about five years ago." Kava stared at the fire, his voice filled with sorrow and loss. "Of all my brothers and sisters, my sister, Jolene, lives in Central City, so I see her quite often. She's married with three kids."

"That's so sad about Madame Elura, Kava. I'm so sorry." The girl wrapped her petite arms around the gorilla's neck and hugged him.

Kava was taken aback by Niabi's actions. He felt he ought to be repulsed by the human's touch, but yet he felt comforted. He, in turn, enfolded his arms around the girl, allowing a few silent tears to run down his cheeks. Kava quickly rubbed away his tears, hoping nobody saw them.

"Thank you," he whispered to Niabi. Nausea had set in and Kava couldn't finish his meal. He tossed his half-eaten bread into the fire, then excused himself for a quick trip to the woods.

"Kava?" Niabi called after him. She started to get up and go after him, but Galen stopped her with a clement hand.

"He'll be all right," he gently told her. "He just needs to be alone for a while."

--

A quarter of an hour passed before Kava returned to camp. The gorilla said nothing, and by his quiet demeanor it was clear he didn't want to be bothered. Pete was in the middle of telling one of his corny jokes, when Kava suddenly stiffened. The officer stood up abruptly and held up his hand for silence.

"Listen!"

Galen heard it too; the sound of trotting horses. "Horses! Kava, someone's coming!"

"My fellow troopers, most likely," Kava noted, as he grabbed his rifle. "Quick! Hide!"

The fugitives snatched up their belongings and disappeared into the nearby woods.

Niabi looked at Kava, puzzled. "Why did you tell them to hide, Kava?"

Kava laid his hand on Niabi's shoulder. "Niabi, don't say one word at all about Galen, Virdon or Burke, you understand? They're in a bit of trouble. I'll explain later."

"Yes, sir," she replied, as Kava went to greet their visitors.

"Hello, there!" called a voice from the darkness, as two mounted gorillas that Kava didn't recognize entered the camp.

"May we join you for the night?" one gorilla asked pleasantly.

"Sure," Kava politely replied, not really wanting their company. To turn them away would cause suspicion. "We were just eating, so you're welcomed to join us."

"Don't mind if we do," said the second gorilla. "Thank you."

"Sure, anytime. I'm Kava," Kava introduced himself, then the girl. "And this is Niabi."

"I'm Zako," the first gorilla greeted them genially. "And this is Joppa," he introduced the second gorilla.

"Hello, Mr. Zako, Mr. Joppa," Niabi replied cheerfully. "Nice to meet you."

"Zako," Zako corrected her. "Don't call me 'mister'. Just call me 'Zako'."

"Yes, sir, Zako, sir."

"That goes for me, too," added Joppa. "Just call me 'Joppa'."

"Yes, sir, Joppa, sir."

After the newcomers had settled in for the night, Zako produced a large metal pot, sitting it next to the fire.

"You've brought a cooking pot!" Niabi squealed delightfully. "Now we can have a nice dinner, Kava! I'll cook those carrots and celery Madame Zenaida gave us. May I borrow your pot after you're done, Zako?"

"Niabi!" Kava gently chided the girl. "Come over here and stay by me! Don't bother them!" He gave the two visitors an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I'll see that she doesn't bother you again."

"No, not at all! It's quite all right," Zako said good-naturedly. He motioned the girl over. "You seemed pretty excited when you saw my cooking pot."

"That's because Kava didn't bring one," Niabi quickly answered. "And all we have to eat is some bread, cheese and raw vegetables and fruit. I wanted to try to cook the vegetables, if you don't mind. I'll clean your pot when I'm done with it."

Zako smiled kindly. "I'll tell you what," he told her. "You can borrow my pot, if you'll allow Joppa and I to sample some of your cooking."

A letdown look came upon Niabi's face. "I don't think we have enough food to share with you and Joppa, sir. I'm sorry if I bothered you." She turned away disappointed.

"Hey, wait a minute! Come back here!" Zako called. "We were going to add our food with yours! We have plenty!" He handed her a small bulging gunny sack. "Here, see what you can do with this."

"Thank you, Zako!" Niabi eagerly accepted the ingredients, then set off to prepare dinner.

Joppa headed for a quick trip in the woods, while Zako sat next to Kava and watched Niabi slicing up the vegetables with Kava's pocket knife. "Why are you out here in the woods, alone, with a young human female? Where's your partner?"

"Don't have one. I'm on a special assignment for Urko," Kava answered. "It's only a three-day stint, and Urko thought I could handle it solo. So far, the job's been quiet and uneventful. If all goes well, I expect to have the girl back in Central City by tomorrow afternoon."

Zako eyed the girl peculiarly. "So what's her story? Is she a criminal?"

"No," Kava replied, briefly explaining his unique mission. "Niabi is Elta's servant girl."

"Elta's servant girl? Urko's wife? You're joking!" uttered Zako in disbelief. "She owns humans?"

"Yeah, but not very many of them. Just Niabi, her brother, and her mother and father." Kava replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "She inherited them from her parents after they died. I was just as surprised as you were, when I found out."

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would Urko allow his wife to own humans?" blurted Zako skeptically. "He's the one who told us that humans are nothing but dirty, lying animals! Animals that can't be trusted!"

Zako's outburst caused Niabi to cease what she was doing. She gave Zako a hard questioning look, which he ignored.

Kava saw Niabi's hurt expression and quickly came to her defense. "Apparently, Urko feels differently about his wife's humans, than he does about humans in general," he stated affirmatively. "That girl is very valuable to him and he wants her well-cared for."

"Oh," was all Zako could say. He gazed curiously at Niabi, once the shock of learning that Elta owned her was beginning to wan.

"How about you?" asked Kava. "Were you guys on night patrol?"

"No," answered Zako. "Joppa and I are on our way to the village of Delmar for a little 'r and r'. We just wrapped up two weeks of guard duty at the northern watchtower. Since our relief team arrived this afternoon, we wanted to get an early start, so we should be there by tomorrow morning. We planned on staying at one of those human farms for the night. But since we happened to see your camp, we thought we'd ask if we could join you instead."

"Delmar?" Kava noted curiously. "Yeah, I've heard of Delmar. That's where those humans are, that play music."

"Yeah, but it wasn't my idea to go there," said Zako indifferently. "Joppa's into music and he wanted to see them play. I didn't have any plans, so I figured what the hell? I've never seen this before, but I've heard this little circus act is mildly amusing."

"My friend, Keir, heard them play once, and he said they're quite good," Kava said impressively. "That's because they were taught by Lieutenant Nakieya."

"Lieutenant Nakieya? The garrison commander?" Zako uttered in mixture of dismay and unbelief. "Why would an ape waste his time teaching a bunch of humans how to play music?"

"I heard it was Prefect Avram's idea," Kava simply answered. "He said, playing music keeps his humans happy and motivated. And happy-motivated humans are more obedient and productive, than listless-melancholy humans. As long as law and order are kept in Delmar, Nakieya happily complies. They haven't had any trouble there in twelve years! And Delmar's production keeps increasing each year, so they must be doing something right!" Kava paused thoughtfully. "You know, a trip to Delmar sounds like a great idea. I've never been there, so maybe I'll go on a weekend, sometime."

"This Avram sounds just like that human-loving chimp chump, Barlow, the Prefect of Kaymak!" Zako noted with contempt. "He tried to keep his humans happy with games of violence and death! And look what happened! It all ended in disaster!"

"Yeah, he must've heard that music's a much safer alternative," Kava stated. "Because Keir told me, Barlow's trying to turn Kaymak into another Delmar! He wants Nakieya to come and turn his humans into musicians."

"Humph! Good luck with that one!" Zako mumbled disdainfully.

--

Mean while, the astronauts and the chimpanzee had found a suitable hiding place in the vicinity of the camp to bed down for the night. They were discussing who would take the first watch, when a dark simian shadow, accompanied with a rifle, amazingly materialized behind them.

"Hold it right there!" the eclipsed figure ordered. "On your feet with your hands in the air! Nice and slow! Don't try anything funny if you want to live, because I'll kill you right here and now!"

"How did he know we were here?" asked Galen in astonishment. "We didn't have a campfire to give us away!"

"Maybe the neighbors complained about our noisy party," Pete quipped.

Galen shot Pete an annoyed look. "What noisy party? We were as quiet as mice!"

"Silent!" the simian silhouette commanded. "I said, on your feet! Now!"

"Do as the nice ape says," muttered Alan, pulling himself upright.

The figure allowed the trio to gather their belongings, then gestured with his rifle toward Kava's camp. "That way. Move!"

The crescent moon's light had filtered through the woods in shards, allowing Alan to get a glimpse of their captor. He was one of the gorillas that had showed up to enjoy Kava's hospitality. Being herded toward Kava's camp gave him a bit of hope. Kava would help them, Alan thought, _**if**_ he kept his word!

--

Joppa drove the fugitives into camp. "Hey, Zako!" he called, barely containing his excitement. "Forget about going to Delmar! I've got a big surprise for you!"

"It's the fugitives, Galen, Virdon and Burke!" Zako exclaimed as he leaped to his feet. "Where did you find them?"

"In the woods not far from here," Joppa replied gallantly, as he presented the trio to Zako. "After I took care of my personal business, I caught wind of another strong familiar odor nearby. The smell of fresh human pee. I knew the girl didn't do it, because this spot had a distinctive male scent! So I went on a little hunt in the woods, and there they were!"

"Excellent work, Joppa!" praised an elated Zako. "We can take them back to Urko! I'll be reinstated, and you'll receive a huge promotion!"

"You must be part bloodhound," Pete told Joppa dryly. "Next time I take a leak, I'll run down the road to Goober's Gas Station!"

Kava stood face-to-face with Pete. He crossed his arms over his chest and sardonically told him, "I thought you told me you didn't intend to get caught again!"

"Nobody's perfect," Pete replied with a modest grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Zako. His imposing gaze bounced between Kava and the fugitives.

"You can't turn them in," Kava told him. "I gave my word!"

"Your word?" cried Zako. "I see these three suckered you, as well!"

"What are you talking about?" Kava wanted to know.

"They trapped Urko in a hole in the ground, in the dead city," Zako bitterly declared. "Then they tricked me, and another gorilla named, Olam, and Urko's scout, Mema, into helping them 'rescue' Urko, so we'd have to let them go!"

Galen suddenly recognized Zako. He noticed the 'M' shaped silver marking was gone from the gorilla's uniform. "So you're the one who let us go! I thought you were a captain. Where are your stripes?"

"I _**was**_ a captain!" Zako yelled angrily. "Until you ruined my career! Because of you, I was demoted! Urko was right! Humans are nothing by lying filthy scum!" He glared at Galen. "And you're no better than they are, traitor! I should have listened to Urko! I should've known you'd trick us!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Galen hollered. "We didn't trick you! You think we planned all of that? You really believe Burke wanted to be trapped in the ground with Urko?"

"Yes!" roared Zako. "And it's all your fault Urko was injured!"

"How's _**that**_ our fault?" Alan shot back indignantly. "It's not our fault the earth shook, then swallowed them down in the ground! Blame Mother Nature for that one, pal!"

"If you hadn't gone to the dead city in the first place, none of this would've ever happened!" Zako bellowed. "Humans are the cause of death and destruction! Every time a disaster happens it's because the humans caused it! I should've killed you three when I had the chance!" He snatched Joppa's rifle from his startled comrade's hand. Aiming the weapon at the fugitives he deadly intoned, "You die, right now!"

Niabi gasped in horror as Kava planted himself firmly between the fugitives and Zako. "No! Put that gun down, Zako! Now!"

Zako's eyes stared cruelly and cold. "Move, Kava, or you'll die with them!"

Kava stood his ground. "If you kill me, then you and Joppa can take the girl back to Urko!" he returned caustically. "And you can explain to him how you two ended up bringing her home instead of me! And you'd better make damn sure that girl is healthy and happy when you present her to him!"

Grunting disgustedly, Zako flung the rifle back to Joppa and snarled, "Then you'd better explain to me why you want to keep these three pieces of garbage alive! Don't you know who they are? They're enemies of the state!"

"I _**know**_ who they are!" Kava answered tersely. "I promised them I'd let them go free because Virdon saved my life!"

"What?" Zako asked dumbly.

"Virdon saved my life!" Kava gave Zako and Joppa a quick account on his illness from malaria, and how the blond astronaut rescued him with the bitter medicine. "He was the only one who cared enough to come and help me! I owe him my life!" Kava sighed wearily. "Zako, I'm tired and hungry. Let's not argue any more tonight. Niabi's an excellent cook, and she's making us a nice meal. So why don't we all just calm down and we'll settle this in the morning."

"All right," Zako agreed grudgingly. "But I still don't trust them!" He pointed at Pete. "Especially that one! We should tie them up so they don't escape!"

"Hey, Zako!" Pete called sarcastically. "We're in the middle of nowhere! There's nothing! No villages or people around for miles! Where would we run to?"

Joppa sneered at Pete. "I'm sure you vulgar snakes would find another hole in the ground to slither into!"

"Why don't you go climb a tree, you big hairy monkey?" Pete retorted.

Zako raised his clenched fist at Pete's face. "We 'big hairy monkeys' can snap your neck as easily as a tree limb, human!" he spat viciously. "So don't push me!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in terror! Come on, Magilla!" Pete challenged Zako, ready for a fight. "Bring it on!"

"_**Pete**_!" Alan yelled, admonishing the brunette astronaut.

"_**Knock it off! All of you!**_" Kava shrieked. "This is _**my**_ camp! Not a nursery!" He glared at the group of dumbfounded faces. "Let's get one thing straight! You're all _**guests**_ because I _**invited**_ you here! I'm already babysitting one child, and _**she's**_ more mature than any of you! Now if you babies _**can't**_, or _**won't**_ play nice, then pack up your diapers and get the hell out of my camp! _**Now**_!"

Atta-boy, Kava, Alan silently cheered the gorilla. You tell 'em!

--

After a moment of silence, Joppa sheepishly said, "I'm going to check on the horses before I eat. Make sure they're settled for the night."

"Um, well," Zako wavered softly as he sat down in front of the fire. "I'm starving and I can't wait to see what the kid cooked up for us."

"Yeah, me, too," agreed Pete, with an abashed look, as he sat next to Zako.

Alan strolled over by Niabi. "What's for supper?"

"I wanted to make a cheese and vegetable casserole, but it didn't quite turn out that way," Niabi timidly explained. "I think I ruined it!" She fearfully lowered her eyes and handed Alan a plate of the doughy-looking stew, accompanied by a slice of lightly-toasted bread. "I'm sorry, sir!"

Alan smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure it tastes better than it looks." He handed the first serving to Kava, who eagerly sniffed the steaming concoction.

"It smells good!" Kava stated. He nodded his head after testing the first spoonful. "This does taste better than it looks! Good job, Niabi!"

"And the bread is warm and soft," Galen noted pleasantly. "Like it was freshly baked."

Joppa rejoined the camp after tending the horses. He accepted his ready-made dinner from Niabi, then took a seat on the ground next to Zako. "The horses are fine," he reported. "I let them drink some water and they have plenty of grass to eat."

"Good," said Zako. "What do you think of the girl's cooking? Considering what she had to work with, it's very good!"

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Joppa agreed, avidly spooning down another mouthful.

"No wonder Urko's waistline is getting bigger!" Zako joked, inducing hearty laughter around the camp.

"I told you she's an excellent cook!" Kava complimented. "That girl could whip up a gourmet meal from sand and water!"

Niabi blushed. "Thank you, sir," she replied humbly. "I'm glad you liked it!"

Everyone hungrily consumed Niabi's impromptu culinary creation. While Galen and Alan helped Niabi clean up the utensils, Pete felt a rough poke between his shoulder blades.

"You, human!" Zako barked sharply. "I want to talk to you! Alone!"

"Sure." Pete followed Zako away from the camp to the edge of the woods. "What's up?"

Zako glanced around to ensure they were by themselves, then said, "That day, after we pulled you and Urko from the hole in the ground, I saw the most horrifying picture I've ever seen in my life! I know you saw that picture, too, so don't deny it!"

"Oh, yeah, the zoo poster." Pete ran his hand nervously through his dark hair. "Did Urko show it to you?"

"No, he must have dropped it when we pulled him from the hole," Zako returned sharply. "I found it on the ground, in the same spot where we laid him at. I want to know the truth about that picture! Humans used to rule the world, didn't they? And they kept our ancestors, naked and dirty, in cages! It's true, isn't it? Admit it!"

"Yes, but," Pete began to explain. "Apes weren't evolved in the twentieth century, like they are now. Yes, some apes were kept in zoos, but they were mostly well-cared for. Wild apes were becoming an endangered species due to poaching, and there were humans back then who fought to protect them from becoming extinct!"

"As usual, human, you're lying!" sneered Zako accusingly. "You can't even tell me the simple truth about a picture! Apes never evolved! We've always been sentient intelligent beings! Humans were the ones in danger of becoming extinct! That's why they tried to keep apes in their place; locked in cages! But my people rose up and paid back the humans for all of the shame and suffering that was inflicted upon them!"

Pete saw it wasn't any use trying to reason with the enraged gorilla, so he tried a different approach. "Yes, Zako! You're right, but that happened centuries ago! The humans who were responsible have been dead for hundreds of years!"

"Just as you will be tomorrow! Enjoy your last night alive, human!" spat Zako. "You're under Kava's protection tonight, but when morning comes, Kava and the girl will be gone! And then . . . you're _**mine**_! You and your friends will be executed for sure! I'll be exonerated because I prevented you from spreading your poison!"

"You've got to be kidding? _**What**_ poison?" Pete uttered in disbelief.

"Your poisonous thoughts and ideas!" roared Zako. "You and your friend came here to start a human revolution! Unfortunately, your poison has already claimed its first ape casualty--Galen!"

Pete felt his temper simmering, as he struggled to keep his anger under control. "Look, pal!" he droned caustically. "We didn't come here on purpose! And we certainly don't want to be here either! All we're trying to do is find a way to go home, back where we came from! For the time being, we're stuck here! We don't want to hurt anyone! We just want to be left alone, to live in peace! What do we have to do to convince you we're not a threat to ape civilization?"

"You can die, that's what you can do!" Zako snarled.

"Nice! I'll take the electric chair, thank you!" Pete said wryly. "I hear electrocution is quick and painless."

"Humph!" scoffed Zako. "You don't have a choice, human! Even if I brought you back alive, it'd be up to the Council to decide how you die!"

Pete gazed at Zako in amazement. He almost chuckled out loud. I can't believe this monkey is taking me seriously, Pete thought humorously. They're going to electrocute me, and without electricity! Yeah, right! Boy, the irony sure flew over that one's head! He doesn't even know what the hell an electric chair, or electrocution, is! "Okay, fine, whatever!" Pete mumbled. But he was curious about one thing . . . "Now I want to ask you something," he inquired. "What happened to you after you let us go free? Obviously, Urko found out that you didn't execute us. You said you were demoted."

"You're damn right, I was!" Zako answered bitterly. "Mema and Olam had just taken Urko to the local hospital. Urko had regained consciousness, and he wanted to know what happened. Mema reported your 'executions' to Urko. Of course, Urko wanted proof that you truly were dead. He wanted to see your corpses. Since I didn't have any bodies, or proof to produce, I had no choice but to tell him the truth! Had I lied, there's no doubt he would've found out about it! He would've had me thrown in prison . . . or worse! Urko wasn't born yesterday, you know!"

He continued his venting rampage. "Since I was the one responsible for allowing you to go free, I was demoted to the lowest possible rung on the ladder, as punishment for disobeying his order to kill you!"

Zako began pacing the ground, his arms thrashing about. "Then Urko started carrying on, raving like a lunatic, about the time when humans were the dominate species! They ruled the world, and the world was almost destroyed by a global human war! And they kept our ancestors locked in cages! He kept yelling, over and over, 'Find the fugitives! Kill them! Kill them! Before it's too late!' Everyone who heard him didn't believe him. They thought his injuries were causing him to have delusions." The gorilla abruptly stopped pacing. "He wanted to show us the picture to prove he was telling the truth, but he never found it. I believed him because I saw that picture! I never told him I found that picture and destroyed it!" Zako's fists clenched rigidly.

"You destroyed that picture? Why?" Pete asked taken aback. "How come you didn't give to Urko?"

"I didn't find the picture until after I allowed you to go free. I didn't know what it was . . . until I opened it up and saw it! Then I understood why Urko was so eager to have you killed!" spat Zako. "When I saw that vulgar piece of paper . . ." the ape's voice quivered in ire. "I flew into a rage! I tore the accursed thing apart . . . ripping it up until there was nothing left of it but shreds! Afterwards, I realized I'd made a serious mistake! I had destroyed the one valuable piece of evidence that would've earned you and your friends the death penalty that you so richly deserve! At first I regretted destroying that picture. But after seeing those apes' laughing at Urko's 'delirious' behavior, I quickly learned that silence is, indeed, golden! Apparently, Urko unintentionally revealed a part of history that was meant to remain permanently hidden." Zako's piercing stare drilled savagely into Pete's eyes. "Now that I know about the past, the truth can be very dangerous . . . even unlawful! If the authorities ever found out I know about this, _**I**_ could be executed! So, therefore, I must live with this terrible secret for the rest of my life! Urko was right! I should've broken my word and executed you as he ordered!"

For a brief silent moment, Pete gazed sympathetically at Zako; the simian soldier's career shattered by a kept promise he made to Alan Virdon and Galen. "We never had a chance to thank you for letting us go," he said quietly. "Virdon, Galen and I are indebted to you. You did the right thing destroying that picture, and keeping quiet about this, Zako. I'm really sorry you were demoted."

"Don't be sorry, human!" Zako growled. "Urko told me if I brought you in, dead or alive, the former preferred, he'd consider reinstating me! I promised myself if I had another chance, I would **_not _**make the same mistake twice! Tomorrow after I shoot you, your debt will be paid in full!"

Before Pete had a chance to reply, Zako whirled away from the human and stomped furiously back to camp.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: "Planet of the Apes" is owned by 20th Century Fox and Pierre Boulle. Used without permission.

Finally! After many months of rewrites and editing, here it is: The conclusion to "Illusion". Once again, many thanks to my beta readers "Bongo" Bob and Dr. "Dr. Gori" Tanaka. You guys are invaluable! As always, any spelling or grammatical errors are the fault of the author and her beta readers. And most importantly of all, many thanks to all of those brave souls who took a chance and read/reviewed my first story!

Thanks, again, for your time and happy reading!

Arashi the Banjo Cat

"Illusion"

Part Two

"You know, Zako," Pete called after the gorilla, as he heavily stomped back to camp. "I'm surprised you're not angry with Urko!"

Zako halted instantly, then spun around. "And why would I be angry with Urko?" he demanded to know.

"Because you helped Galen and Virdon save his life--and mine--from a suffocating death," Pete merely pointed out. "And look how he showed you his gratitude! By busting you down to the lowest place on the totem pole! By stripping you of your captain's rank, he disgraced you in front of your family, your fellow soldiers, and your friends. I don't understand. He ruined your life, Zako, and you're still following him?"

"Don't try your mind tricks on me, human!" warned Zako, longing to shoot the astronaut and be done with it! "Urko didn't ruin my life! _**You**_ did! If you and your friends hadn't come to the dead city in--!"

"Yeah, I know! I know!" Pete cut him off. He held up his hands in a surrender pose and said in acerbic resignation. "All right! All right! It's _**my**_ fault! I take full responsibility for ruining your life! Are you happy now?"

Zako scowled. The human's mocking remarks, coupled with the haunting zoo picture fueled his anger. "Go ahead!" the gorilla taunted. "Warn your friends of the fate that awaits them in the morning! It won't do you any good, anyway! And don't even think about trying to escape during the night! Either Joppa, or myself, will be keeping constant guard over you!" Zako moved menacingly close to Pete, his muzzle almost touching the human's nose. "And if any of you _**try**_ to escape," he growled in Pete's face. "I'll drop you to the ground faster than files on a pile of dung! Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Pete muttered, then simply asked, "Ah, Zako, since we're going to die tomorrow morning, would you grant a condemned man one last request?"

"What do you want? A blindfold and a cigarette?" Zako spat. "Such luxuries aren't wasted on lowlife trash! And you're through begging for your life! Request denied!"

Terrific! An ape version of Don Rickles, Pete thought drolly. "No, Zako! I just wanted to ask if you'd wait until Kava and Niabi are gone, before you kill us. It might upset the girl to witness a triple execution."

"What do I care about the girl? She's not my concern," Zako returned coldly. "She's Kava's responsibility. All I'm interested in is your long overdue demise!"

"Well, I'm sure Urko appreciates your zealous sense of duty," Pete noted dryly, then added seriously, "But aside from that, I think you'd _**better**_ care about the girl!"

The gorilla threw him a mute demanding look.

"She may be Kava's responsibility, but he has a _**huge**_ responsibility." Pete carefully explained. "You heard what he said; that girl is very valuable to Urko and his wife, and they expect her to be returned home; safe, healthy and happy. Now you wouldn't want Kava to suffer Urko's wrath because he brought Niabi back traumatized, would you? Think about it, Zako! What if Urko had ordered you, or Joppa, to bring her home?" As Zako silently mulled over this, Pete mused aloud. "Now if Urko were my commander, I sure as hell wouldn't want him ticked off at me, over something as important as this."

Zako grimaced in acquiescence. "All right, human! For a worthless piece of garbage, you have a valid point." A shrewd smiled curved upon his lips. "Here's what we're going to do," he wryly told Pete. "When we leave in the morning, Joppa and I will take the three of you with us. We'll just take you off to Redwood Canyon and execute you there! It's just up the road from here, and that way the girl will be spared any violence and bloodshed."

"Thank you, Zako," Pete replied genially.

Zako scowled disgustedly as he whirled away from the dark-haired human, marching angrily back to camp.

--

Pete slumped down in front of the fire next to Galen and Alan, while Zako took his spot between Joppa and Kava. Galen and Alan sensed their friend's troubled demeanor. They exchanged glances with Pete, whom answered with an "I'll--explain--later" look.

Meanwhile, Kava was busy cleaning and doing maintenance on his rifle. "Time for bed, Niabi. I want you to get some sleep," he told the girl. "If we get an early start in the morning, I'll have you home by the afternoon."

"Yes, sir," Niabi replied. "May I go to the woods first? I have to--you know."

"Yeah, sure," he answered, without taking his eyes off his task. "Be careful and hurry back."

"Yes, sir."

Zako peered uneasily into the forest where Niabi had disappeared. "Hey, Kava, you shouldn't let the girl go to the woods by herself after dark," he said concerned. "She could get attacked by a bear, a wolf, or even a mountain lion! She's Urko and Elta's human and we can't let anything happen to her!"

"Or worse, yet," Joppa added hastily and fearfully. "She could get attacked by that…that weird-looking wild animal I saw last week!"

"Wild animal?" Kava suddenly looked up in alarm. "What wild animal?"

Zako flashed Joppa an irritated look. "You're not going to start that again, are you? That was a damned bear you saw!"

"That was _**no**_ bear, Zako!" Joppa insisted. "Last week, when Zako and I were on guard duty at the northern watchtower," he told Kava. "I saw some weird-looking wild animal. One I'd never seen before, and hope never to see again!"

"What did it look like?" Kava asked quickly.

"It stood about ten to fifteen feet tall, maybe even taller," Joppa recounted. "It looked like a naked ape, with a human-like face. And it had the most horrible smell I've ever smelt in my life! It smelled like a dead-decaying animal, but worse!"

"What happened?" Alan hastily queried.

"We'd been manning the northern tower during the day," Joppa replied. "After dark, you can't operate the signals, so Zako and I set up camp for the night. We were drinking coffee and eating some molasses cookies my wife made. We were mostly just hanging out, until it was time to go to sleep."

"Zako had to make a quick trip to the other side of the hill," he continued. "So I'm all alone at the station. He hadn't been gone no more than a minute, when I started smelling this horrible smell. I lit up a torch and started walking around the tower, trying to find out what was causing that smell, and where it was coming from. I figured it was a large dead animal, so I waited for Zako to come back so we could find the body and dispose of it, because the smell was bad enough to gag a horse."

Joppa's face suddenly turned into a mask of fear. "Then I turned around and there it was, about thirty feet away from me! I thought it was a bear at first, but after I got a good look at it, I knew this was no bear!" his voice quivered. "It stood there, staring at me, with a mean look in its eyes. I stood as still as a statue so I wouldn't provoke it. It started growling and shaking its fists at me! I thought it was going to attack me, but it turned tail and ran! It's a wonder I hadn't wet my trousers, because that thing almost scared the pee out of me!" The gorilla soldier starting panting as his body shivered. He inhaled a couple of deep breaths and managed to continue. "I tried to shoot it, but it was gone. I couldn't sleep that night! I stayed awake watching for it, but it never came back, and I haven't seen it since. Whatever it was, once was enough for me! I never want to encounter that thing again!"

"What about you, Zako?" Galen asked interested. "I take it you didn't see the creature."

"No, I didn't!" Zako sourly answered, with a skeptical shake of his head. "I'm trying to relieve myself, and he's yelling my name and carrying-on like a scared human!" he complained. "When I got back to camp, he's almost in hysterics, babbling about some giant hairy monster he just saw. I didn't see the creature, but I did smell a strong disgusting odor. It was a bear! It had to be a bear! Only this bear had rotten venison for dinner, and wanted some molasses cookies for dessert. That's what attracted it to our camp. It smelled the cookies we were eating. Bears have a really good sense of smell." He gazed condescendingly at Joppa. "Then again, it was rather dark out, and I'm sure if I saw a bear at night, it would look like a giant hairy monster to me, too."

"Well, I'm sorry if I carried-on like a scared human, Zako!" Joppa exclaimed sarcastically. "But you'd be hysterical, too, if you suddenly came face-to-face with that creature! Even if it was only a bear!" He shivered again. "Then again, I don't even want to be anywhere near a bear, either! Those things are dangerous!"

"Hey, Alan," said Galen. "Maybe Joppa saw one of those creatures you and Pete were talking about. A Bigfoot."

"Yeah," agreed Alan. "That sure sounds like a Bigfoot."

"Is that what it's called? A Bigfoot?" Joppa eagerly asked Alan. "Did you see it, too?"

"No, I've never seen one myself," Alan replied. "But a friend of mine told me when he was a kid back in Oregon, he saw three of them."

"Oregon?" asked Zako perplexed. "What's Oregon?"

"He saw three of them?" Joppa asked nervously. "You mean there's more of those things around?"

"Possibly," Pete answered. "Sightings and stories about those creatures have been around for centuries."

"Bigfoot?" asked Zako cynically. "What the hell is a Bigfoot?" After Alan and Pete gave him a quick description, Zako scoffed, "Wild ape, my horse's butt! I've never heard such ridiculous twaddle! That doesn't surprise me, hearing this claptrap coming from a couple of humans!"

A frightened look crossed Joppa's face. "You know, maybe that _**was**_ a Bigfoot I saw. Hey, Zako, maybe we'd better report this Bigfoot creature to Urko, Zaius and the High Council. Let them know there's another dangerous, unknown wild animal running around out there. Possibly a whole bunch of them!"

"_**Are you insane**_!" roared Zako as he eyed Joppa incredulously. "You know what Urko, Zaius and the High Council will do to us if we ever came back with such a story? Especially a story about a creature made up by those two criminals?" he cried, gesturing at Pete and Alan. "Don't tell me you actually _**believe**_ that cockamamie Bigfoot nonsense! If you do, you're just as crazy and foolish as they are!" He ran his hairy fingers over his head, grunting at the lunacy of his fellow trooper. "For the last time, you saw a bear!"

"Go ahead!" Joppa answered huffily. "Call me a crazy fool, but I _**know**_ what I saw!"

Kava shot Joppa a quick jittery glance. "Hey, Joppa, do you think what you really saw was one of those wild humans? It'd be very easy to mistake a wild human for a bear. Especially at night!"

"No, it couldn't have been a wild human, Kava," replied Joppa, shaking his head doubtfully. "This thing was too tall to be a wild human."

"Wild humans?" prompted Alan. "What wild humans?"

"There's wild humans around, too!" Kava stated apprehensively as he shot a quick glance about him. "I've never seem them myself, thank the Lawgiver, but I know a lot of apes who have. Most of the time they stay hidden in the forests, or up on the mountains. But a lot of ape and human farmers in this area have had their crops and orchards raided by them."

"Not only do they raid crops and orchards," Zako added disgustedly. "These beasts hunt animals with primitive weapons; like bows and arrows, and clubs and spears. They also raid farms and kill livestock and chickens! After they kill their prey, they burn and eat the flesh, and wear clothes made from their skins. They may not have guns, but they're still vicious deadly animals! And they've been known to attack both apes and domesticated humans. They kidnap humans, too. Three years ago, the Prefect of Cabuul had his servant girl taken by some wild humans. He sent out a search party, but they never found her, and she was never seen again. They're nothing but savage barbarians that should be hunted into extinction!"

Alan and Pete turned their questioning stares upon Galen, whom simply shrugged in return.

"You've never mentioned wild humans before, Galen," Alan commented to the chimpanzee.

"Yes," Pete urged with an amused smirk. "Please, enlighten us."

"I've heard stories about wild humans, but personally, I've never believed them," answered Galen with a dismissive sigh. "Since I've never seen a wild human, I've always thought these stories were either hallucinations, or just folklore. You know, like your Bigfoot creatures."

Zako grunted loudly. Of course, he thought in silent anger. Only a lousy human-loving ape wouldn't believe in wild humans!

Pete snickered, then tilted his head in amusement. "Wild humans, eh? Yeah, right!" He arched a skeptical brow at Zako. "And you thought Bigfoot's a bunch of twaddle? If these wild humans are real, then I'm a monkey's uncle."

Zako glared back. "Monkey's uncle?" he scorned. "In your dreams, human! You're not even a dog's best friend!"

"Wild humans _**are**_ real, Burke!" Kava replied adamantly. "And there's solid evidence to prove it! These humans are so wild, no ape has ever caught and tamed one. They're not at all like you, Virdon and Niabi. You know, docile and civilized!"

Zako snorted harshly. "What do you mean they're not at all like Burke and Virdon? Of course they are! Burke and Virdon are wanted criminals, and that makes them just as dangerous as any wild human!"

"Oh, really? Is that so?" retorted Pete. "And this is coming from a guy whose wild and stinky Cousin Bigfoot is out there, haunting these woods, too!"

"Humph!" huffed Zako, with a hearty chuckle. "My cousin, indeed! My 'cousin' is really a figment of your feeble imagination, human!"

"I think your friend there, begs to differ!" Pete shot back. "Right, Joppa?"

"Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't a figment of _**my**_ imagination!" Joppa stated steadfastly. He looked determinedly at Zako and declared, "If you saw what I saw what I saw, and were as close to that creature like I was, you wouldn't be so quick to call me a crazy fool!"

"All right, have it your way!" Zako wearily conceded. "You saw a Bigfoot! End of story!" He was tired, and wanted this ridiculous conversation to end! "Do me a favor, will you? When you inform Urko, Zaius and the High Council about Bigfoot, just leave me completely out of this, all right? I'm bushed!" he slung his rifle over his shoulder, ready to hit the sack.

"Me, too," Alan quietly agreed.

--

Before Zako could stir over to his bedroll, Niabi suddenly appeared by Kava's side.

"Kava! Kava, I can't sleep!" she uttered in a shaken voice. "I'm too scared to sleep, sir!"

"Why? What's the matter?" Kava asked the frightened girl.

"Are there really wild humans out there?" Niabi asked Kava anxiously. Turning her desperate eyes upon Zako, she pressed him, "Is it true, Zako, sir? Are they going to come take me away?"

Zako replied with an unpleasant look.

"If they take me away, Mr. Urko and Madame Elta won't find me, and they--and my family--will never see me again! Don't let them get me, Kava!" The youth gripped Kava's arm with an imploring hand. "Don't let them take me away, please, sir!"

Kava wrapped a gentle arm around the scared young human. "It's all right, Niabi," he said soothingly. "It's all right now. Just calm down. If there's any wild humans around here, they're not going to take you away. There's six of us to watch over you, and believe me, we're not going to let anything happen to you. Urko's orders were to have you home safe and sound, and I intend to get you home safe and sound. I promise!"

"Yes, sir," Niabi answered, not quite convinced. She looked at Alan with restless eyes. "Alan, what about that Bigfoot creature Joppa saw? What if it comes around here? Is it going to get us, too?"

"No, sweetheart," Alan answered with a gentle smile. "As far as we know, they're shy timid creatures, and they're more afraid of us than we are of them. The one Joppa said he saw, took off like a big scared rabbit, and it's probably long gone by now. So I wouldn't worry about Bigfoot if I were you."

Zako regarded Niabi with silent benevolent eyes. He touched the young human's shoulder with a compassionate hand. "And we won't let the bears, the wolves, or the mountain lions get you either, little one," he added assuredly.

"See there? Everything's going to be all right," Kava affirmed as he escorted the girl back to her bedroll. "So stop worrying and get some sleep. Okay?"

"Yes, sir," Niabi answered timidly.

--

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Joppa sprang to his feet and retrieved a small rectangular-shaped box from his belongings. He sat on the ground next to Niabi. "How about if I play you some music? It'll help you fall asleep." And, he thought hopefully, as he opened up the container, it'll help keep my mind off of Bigfoot!

"You play the guitar? That's great, Joppa!" Niabi cooed. She tilted her head curiously. "That sure is a small guitar! I've never seen a guitar like that before!"

"No, it's not really a guitar," Joppa told her. "It's a ukulele. It's sort of like a 'cousin' to the guitar."

"You're the first gorilla I've met who plays music, sir!" Niabi stated excitedly. "All the apes I know who play music are chimpanzees and orangutans."

"Then it pleases me to be the first," Joppa replied humbly, then added with a hint of pride in his voice. "Well, actually, there's another gorilla who's more talented than I am. His name's Nakieya, and he's the garrison commander in the village of Delmar. He studied music in school and he can play up to eleven instruments."

"Really? What all does he play?"

"Hmm, let's see now," mused Joppa. "He plays the piano, the trumpet, the drums," the gorilla trooper counted the instruments on his fingers. "And just about every stringed instrument there is; such as the guitar, the banjo, the mandolin, the dobro, the fiddle and the bass fiddle, the zither…and of course, the ukulele. He's also a teacher. He's taught most of the humans in Delmar how to play music. Zako and I are going there tomorrow to watch them play."

"Did he teach you how to play the uka--uka--lee--la?" Niabi wanted to know.

"Ukulele," Joppa corrected her. "No. One of his former students, an orangutan named Maria, taught me." He plucked the strings, ensuring the instrument was in tune.

"Do you think Mr. Nakieya could teach me how to play the ukulele, sir?" Niabi asked eagerly. "I love music and the ukulele looks like a wonderful instrument to learn how to play."

"I'm sure he'd be glad to teach you, or have someone like Maria teach you," Joppa said warmly. "Only if Urko and Elta permit you to learn. Now you lie down and go to sleep!" Using his toe as a metronome, he counted off a three-fourth beat. His thick fingers nimbly picked the strings, and the melody drifted around the camp, like a soft lullaby.

"Not bad…for a gorilla," Galen, clearly impressed by the waltz-like tune, murmured to his friends.

"Yeah," nodded Pete. "He's very good." He suddenly nudged Alan's ribs in excitement. "Hey, Alan, isn't that song 'Down In The Valley' he's playing?"

"It sure is!" Alan answered in amazement.

Alan and Pete listened in disbelief. Both men couldn't believe they were hearing a song that had survived hundreds of years!

"You know this song?" asked Galen.

"Yeah, Galen," Alan told the chimp. "You're listening to a song that's about twelve-hundred years old."

A surprised look crossed Galen's face. "It's _**that**_ old?"

"Yeah," Pete said, as he began singing along with the music. "--valley so low. Hang your head over, hear the wind blow--"

Alan, in turn, grinned, relishing in the shocked expression on his simian friend's face.

"Well, I'll be!" was all that Galen managed to say. He became silent, and listened delightfully along with Niabi, Alan, Zako and Kava.

--

Pete was crooning his heart out in the middle of the next stanza, when Joppa suddenly moaned and grabbed his abdomen.

Niabi lurched upright. "Joppa, what's the matter? Sir?"

"My stomach hurts!" he groused painfully. "I think I'm going to be sick!" He handed his ukulele to Niabi. "Put this away for me!" he gasped, pointing at the case. The ape awkwardly pulled himself to his feet. He staggered over to the edge of the woods and started vomiting.

"Joppa, are you all right?" Galen called.

"I think I'd better lie down," Joppa rasped when his vomiting had ceased. He clumsily crawled his way back to his bedding.

Zako hurried over to his fellow trooper's side. "Joppa, what's wrong?"

Joppa closed his eyes, inhaling a couple of deep breaths, attempting to quell the worsening pain and nausea churning in his gut. "Don't know!" he gasped. "I just suddenly got sick!"

Alan knelt next to Joppa. "Are you having trouble breathing? Does your chest hurt?"

Joppa shook his head, still clutching his abdomen. "No, just my stomach hurts. And my mouth burns, like I've eaten some really hot food."

Alan quickly examined the ill ape, then retrieved Joppa's canteen. "Here, try to drink some water," he coaxed. After gulping a few sips of water, Alan gently laid Joppa's head on his saddle, using it as a pillow. He covered the gorilla with his blanket, then instructed him to relax and get some sleep.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Zako growing concerned.

"I'm not a doctor, so I'm not really sure," Alan replied. "Maybe he's got a major case of indigestion. If that's it, he should be okay in the morning. But I think we should keep an eye on him, especially his breathing to make sure he's all right."

"He doesn't have malaria, does he?" Kava inquired worriedly.

Alan shook his head. "No, he doesn't have malaria. There's no stagnant pools of water, or mosquitoes around here. Besides, he doesn't have all the symptoms for malaria."

Without warning, Zako viciously shoved Alan backwards, causing him to land on his backside. Snatching his rifle off his shoulder, he pointed the weapon at the blond astronaut and snarled, "You stay away from him! You! You _**did**_ this to him! All three of you!"

"Did what?" Alan picked himself up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You poisoned him and made him sick!" Zako growled accusingly.

"Poisoned him?" Alan exclaimed. "I didn't poison Joppa! And neither did Galen or Burke! What's this all about?"

"Don't play innocent with me, human filth!" bellowed Zako. "I know what you're planning to do! You're trying to kill Joppa and me, so you can escape your execution in the morning! Well, this time it won't work! I won't fall for your tricks again! This time you _**won't**_ escape!"

"Execution?" chorused Galen and Alan taken aback.

"You didn't tell them?" Zako snapped at Pete.

"I didn't have a chance to tell them!" Pete replied angrily. "Galen, Alan," he said drolly. "Our, friend, Zako, here, plans to execute us tomorrow morning!"

"You're going to execute them?" Kava queried hastily.

"Yes, that's right." Zako nodded curtly. "Tomorrow morning. After you and the girl are gone, Joppa and I are going to take them Redwood Canyon and execute them there. I was afraid the girl might be traumatized if she witnesses a triple execution. After all, you said that Urko expects her to be brought home safe, happy and healthy. Otherwise, you and the girl are most welcomed to stay and watch."

"How considerate of you, Zako," Alan said dryly.

"Well, actually, Al," Pete said tentatively. "It was my idea."

"No!" cried Niabi in protest. "Please, sir, I don't want to stay and watch them get executed! I just want to go home, Kava! Please?"

"I know, Niabi," Kava quietly agreed. "I don't want to watch them get executed either." He curled his fingers around the young human's shoulders.

"Then you'd better watch your back, Kava!" Zako strongly cautioned. "You never know, these animals might try to kill you, and the girl, too!"

"How can you accuse us of poisoning Joppa?" Galen was indignant. "We don't even have any poison!"

"Why would we poison him, then try to help him?" Alan asked angrily.

"To avoid suspicion!"

"Wait a minute!" Pete said suspiciously. "You said, we were trying to poison _**both**_ of you! So how come you're not sick, Zako?" he countered. "Maybe you're the one who poisoned Joppa! To frame us!"

"What?" Zako gaped at Pete, incensed. "_**How dare you!**_"

Joppa stirred from his sleep. He sat up moaning loudly.

"Joppa!" Zako returned to his comrade. "What is it?"

"My eyes." Joppa rubbed his squinting eyes. "My eyes are really itchy and watery. My nose is runny, and my mouth feels funny, almost numb-like."

Alan drew in for a closer look. "Yeah, your eyes are real red and puffy, all right," he confirmed. "And your lips are a little swollen. Is your tongue swollen, too?"

Joppa shook his head, then sneezed four times in reply.

"Bless you," Alan said politely.

Zako whirled fiercely upon the light-haired human. "I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

"No, Zako!" Kava cried. "Virdon wants to help Joppa, so let him try!"

"Help him?" roared Zako. "He's trying to _**kill**_ him!"

"No, he's _**not**_!" Kava yelled back. "Joppa needs help and Virdon _**can**_ help him! I _**know**_ he can!"

"You actually _**trust**_ this human?" Zako shouted in exasperation. "A wanted criminal, and an enemy of the state?"

"Zako, this human…Virdon…saved my life!" Kava affirmed. "When I was sick with malaria, I tell you, he was the only one who cared enough to help me! He risked his own life to save me, Zako! He'd help you, if you were sick! You said Virdon even saved Urko's life in the dead city! Didn't you?"

Zako hesitated, then lowered his rifle. "All right," he relented. Throwing a quick glance at Alan, he said, "Go on, help him, if you can." Fixing his piercing gaze on Kava, he poked a warning forefinger and rumbled forebodingly, "If Joppa dies, I'm holding you, Kava, totally responsible for this!"

"I'm sorry, Zako!" Kava growled in return. "But I'm not going to stand by and let a fellow ape suffer!" Like I suffered that night in Trion, he thought furiously.

"I've got to go to the woods! Now!" Joppa said urgently.

"What's wrong?" asked Alan, helping Joppa to his feet. "Are you going to be sick again?"

"Yeah!" Joppa grabbed his stomach. "And I also have…oh!" his voice wafted as he hurried into the forest.

--

"Come, Niabi." Kava turned Niabi away from Joppa and herded her back to her bedroll. "You get some sleep. I want to get an early start tomorrow morning."

"I can't sleep, sir!" the girl murmured as a couple of tears dampened her cheeks.

Kava knelt beside her and peered compassionately into Niabi's eyes. "Niabi, what's the matter?"

Niabi shook her head and continued sniffling.

"Niabi, I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me what's wrong." He removed his glove and felt the young human's forehead. "Are you sick, too? You don't have a fever."

"No, I'm not sick, but it's my fault that Joppa is!" she mewled. "Alan, Galen and Pete didn't make him sick, I did! I made Joppa sick with my cooking! He's going to die and it's all my fault!"

Kava pulled Niabi close to him. "Now, Niabi, you didn't make Joppa sick with your cooking! If you did, we'd all be sick! Whatever's making him sick, I know you had nothing to do with this! Now don't worry about Joppa. He's going to be all right. Virdon's going to help him. He'll find out what's wrong with him, I know he will! Now get some sleep!"

"Yes, sir. I'll try," Niabi sniffled, trying to hold back a tsunami of tears.

"Good girl." Kava squeezed the girl reassuringly, then went back to see how Joppa was.

--

Galen gave Joppa another drink from his canteen. "Feeling better?" he asked the gorilla as he bathed his eyes and face with a damp cold cloth.

"A little," he whispered hoarsely, followed by another three sneezes.

"Bless you. You look a little better," Alan stated. "Your lips aren't as swollen as they were before. Try to go back to sleep."

Joppa moaned in reply, then closed his eyes.

"Well, what do you think, Pete?" Alan asked quietly.

"Maybe he ate something that didn't agree with him," Pete suggested. "Like an allergy, maybe?"

"Yes, of course!" Alan blurted. "A food allergy! Good thinking, Pete!" He quickly knelt beside Joppa and gently shook him awake. "Joppa? Joppa, I hate to bother you, but I have to ask you something very important. Are you allergic to anything?"

Joppa groggily half-opened his rheumy eyes. "Just mushrooms and nuts, why?"

"Burke thought you might be allergic to something you ate," Alan answered. "Thanks, Joppa. You can go back to sleep." He turned to Zako. "What all did you give Niabi to cook?"

"Just some celery, potatoes, carrots, and a couple ears of corn," Zako named the items. "Why?"

Alan turned to Kava. "And you just had a block of cheese, with celery and carrots, right?"

"Yeah, with a loaf of wheat bread. We also had some fruit, but we didn't eat any of it," Kava added. "Why?"

"Burke and I think Joppa's allergic to something he ate," said Alan. "He said he's allergic to mushrooms and nuts, but we didn't have mushrooms for dinner. And he certainly wouldn't have eaten the nuts we brought."

"Are you sure it's a food allergy?" Zako offered. "Maybe he caught a sudden flu bug."

"Yeah, it's possible, but I'm sure it's something he ate, because he got sick not too long after he ate," Alan said adamantly. "And he's exhibiting most of the signs of an allergic food reaction."

--

Alan went to the stream to fetch more water, while Pete and Galen remained knelt on either side of the fallen simian soldier. Galen continued wiping the sleeping Joppa's forehead with a damp cloth, while Pete kept watch on his breathing.

Zako's anger and distrust slowly dissolved into fascination. He was intrigued that these humans possessed medical knowledge. And the fugitives appeared to show genuine concern for his ill comrade. He lingered closer, meticulously watching Pete and Galen's every move. "How is he?"

"He's not sneezing anymore," Galen reported. "Right now, he's sleeping and he seems to be improving."

"And he's not vomiting, or having anymore diarrhea," Pete added. "So let's keep our fingers crossed."

Zako gave Pete a quizzical look. "Crossing our fingers? What purpose does that serve? Is that some kind of medical treatment?"

Pete laughed. "No, Zako. It's just another expression from where I come from. It's from an old human superstition. Crossing your fingers in a bad situation meant good luck, or something like that."

"Like this." Galen demonstrated the proper way to cross one's fingers. "It supposedly works if you do both hands."

Zako flashed him a peculiar look. "Silly human nonsense!" he muttered.

"Well, it can't hurt," the chimpanzee shrugged sheepishly.

--

"Virdon?"

Alan straightened up from the stream. He whirled rapidly and recognized Kava in the crescent moon's light. "What is it, Kava?" he asked worriedly. "Is Joppa getting worse?"

"No, he's all right. He's sleeping," Kava answered, calming the astronaut. "Are you making a special medicine to treat Joppa? Is that what the water is for?" Kava asked. "If you need special plants to make the medicine, tell me and I'll help you look for them."

"Special medicine? Are you kidding?" Alan replied with an innocent smile. "I don't know how to make medicine! I'm lucky I know how to make a pot of coffee!"

"But you made bitter medicine for the villagers," Kava insisted. "And for me, when I was sick with malaria."

"No, that wasn't me!" Alan denied. "That was Dr. Zoran! Burke, Galen and I only helped Zor--"

"Don't play with me, Virdon!" Kava sharply interrupted. "I may be a dumb, brutish gorilla, but I'm not stupid! I know you and Burke were the ones who really saved Trion!"

"Are you serious? Come on, Kava!" Alan jested. "Where in the world would you get such an idea?"

"I remember the day when Neesa died…" Kava quietly recounted. "Zoran said the fever only struck humans. When Neesa got sick, I demanded an explanation from Zoran, and he couldn't give me one. Then Burke asked Zoran if Neesa had any bodily contact with the lower species. He's the one who said Neesa had malaria! Strange how Dr. Zoran suddenly knew all about malaria, when before, he'd never even heard of it!" Kava's confronting gaze and speech made the human ill at ease. "I remembered seeing you, Burke and Galen in Trion. It didn't occur to me at the time, but I later realized that you were the wanted fugitives." The gorilla's expression and voice softened. "Then when Joppa became sick, you and Burke seemed to know what's wrong with him."

"No, not really," Alan said quietly. "We think it's a food allergy but we're not certain."

"Then you really are doctors? Kava asked hopefully. "Back where you came from?"

Alan shook his head. "No, we're not. We've had some medical training, first-aid and that kind of stuff, but no, we've never been to med school. We've had diseases, like malaria, back where we came from. That's why we know so much about it." Alan stared down at the ground. "I suppose you're going to report this to Urko," he said softly, his voice tinged with grief. "If you do, Dr. Zoran will be arrested and executed for treason, you know that, don't you? He's a good ape and he doesn't deserve that!"

"No, I wouldn't do that, Virdon! Turn you, or Zoran in," Kava solemnly vowed. "I seriously thought about it, but no…I couldn't turn you in…now that I know the truth! I know what really happened, and I despise Urko for what he did to me! If he really cared about me, he would've let Zoran help me," the gorilla said bitterly. "Even if the medicine _**didn't**_ work! He didn't give a damn about me anymore than he did about Neesa! He wanted me to die, Virdon! I'm lying there, shaking like an earthquake from the chills, and he wouldn't even let anyone bring me a damned blanket! Urko really hates me because I dared to tell him he was wrong; right in front of Zaius and the High Council. He has a personal vendetta against me because I survived. That's why he's assigned all the despicable tasks to me--like cleaning the latrines, and so forth! He's looking for a legitimate excuse to get rid of me. But I won't let him bully me! And I refuse to back down and quit!"

"Yeah, I know," Alan said sympathetically. "I saw what happened. I'm sorry."

"So am I!" Kava said harshly. "I'm only sorry Urko never got sick and had to suffer like I did!" He shrugged in resignation. "I try not to let that bother me anymore. I'm sure Urko will be exposed for the treasonous son-of-a-baboon he really is…some day. Right now, I'm just biding my time, waiting for that day to come!"

"Was bringing Niabi home one of those despicable tasks he assigned you?" Alan simply asked, without spite or scorn.

Kava lowered his gaze. "Yeah, at first it was," he admitted. "I thought that was the most humiliating thing he could do to me! Bringing his wife's servant girl home, of all things! I was so bitter I even hated Niabi. But I found out she's not at all what I thought she would be." He smiled benignly. "She's a sweet little thing. She's so naïve and you can't help but like her. And being an excellent cook certainly didn't hurt none. You know, Virdon, I'm glad Urko sent me out to fetch her. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have found out about you!" Kava snickered deviously. "Zaius certainly put Urko in his place that day, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he certainly did!" the blond astronaut returned with a smile.

The human and the ape chuckled merrily…together.

--

Niabi sat on her bedroll, staring vacantly at the crescent moon.

Kava sat next to the young human. "Hey, I thought I told you to get some sleep."

"I can't sleep, sir! Joppa's sick and it's all my fault!" she whined in a hushed voice. "I just know it is!"

"Niabi, we've already been through this!" cried Kava. "You did _**not**_ make Joppa sick with your cooking! Will you stop worrying about this? Now for the last time, go to sleep!"

"He's right, kid." Alan joined them. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I'm glad you're still awake because there's some questions I want to ask you."

"Yes, sir," Niabi mumbled staring down in her lap.

Alan placed a consoling hand on Niabi's back. "Niabi, you said you tried to make a cheese and vegetable casserole, but it didn't turn out quite right. What happened?"

Kava's mouth gaped. "What? Wait a minute! What are you saying? Niabi wouldn't make Joppa sick! She wouldn't hurt anyone! She's just a child!"

"Yeah, I know that," Alan replied calmly, raising a placid palm. "At the same time, I just want to make double-sure we're not missing something here." He turned back to the girl. "Tell me about the casserole, Niabi."

Niabi swiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "All I did was put everything in the pot…to cook it," her treble voice quivered. "The fabas were tough…and they took longer to cook…so maybe I overdid it. That's probably why the casserole turned into mush."

"What are fabas?" asked Alan.

"They're the little yellow round things I put in the casserole. They look and taste like beans, but they're different," she explained miserably. "If you don't have any beans, you can use fabas. You don't have to soak them like beans. You can eat them raw, just like sugar snap peas. When I started cooking everything, I didn't use enough water. Then I added too much water and the casserole turned into a mushy mess. I'm sorry I ruined the casserole, sir!"

"Don't worry about it," Kava said cheerfully. "It may have been a mushy mess, but it was a tasty mushy mess." An inquisitive look came upon his face. "Niabi, where did you get the fabas from? I don't remember Zenaida giving you any."

"I--I found them in the woods," she said tentatively. "I was taking some home for Mr. Urko. He really loves faba soup, and I was going to surprise him with some."

"Well, if it wasn't the food, it must be something in the air," Alan pondered aloud, mostly to himself. "Dirt, dust or pollen, maybe?" He patted Niabi's back. "Kava's right. Stop worrying about this and get some sleep, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Niabi whispered as she laid down.

Alan strolled over to join his friends. "How's Joppa?"

"He's sleeping," said Pete. "I think he's going to be all right."

"What about Niabi?" Galen asked. "Did you find out anything from her?"

Alan shook his head as he sat down. "No, there's nothing unusual about the way the food was cooked. All she did was put everything in the pot with some water and cooked it." He rubbed his chin and mused, "If the food was cooked with grease, or flavored it with spices, I could see where Joppa would've gotten sick."

Pete frowned. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I could never eat at the local diner, back home. Yuck! The greasy food in that place used to turn my stomach!" He sighed longingly. "Man, what I'd give to have one of those greasy burgers right now!"

--

Zako kept watch on the campfire, while Kava had gone to check on the horses. When Kava returned, he asked, "What happened that night, when Virdon saved your life?"

Kava grimaced at the unpleasant memory. "It was awful, Zako! I was dying, burning up with fever…and at the same time I was shaking with chills. Being sick with malaria was the worst thing I've ever been through! I was so sick, I 'volunteered' to be quarantined with the villagers, so the other gorillas wouldn't catch the disease. Then one night, someone came to me and gave me something to drink…bitter medicine. He told me to drink it, that it would help me. It was dark…and I was so sick, I couldn't see who it was that helped me…but I remembered his voice! The next morning, I was weak, but still alive! The medicine made me better, but I still wanted to find the person who saved my life, and thank him." Kava stared at the fire in retrospect. "Imagine my surprise, when I found it out it was Virdon!"

Zako stared at his fellow soldier doubtfully. "Are you sure it _**was**_ Virdon, and not really Zoran? I just _**can't**_ believe a human would risk their life for an ape!"

"I didn't believe it either," Kava replied. "When the fugitives found out who I was, I heard Burke tell Virdon that I was the ape who had the malaria. I was the one he gave the medicine to. When I asked Virdon if this was true--and he said it was--I recognized his voice. That's when I knew for _**sure**_ it _**was **_him!"

"But _**why**_ would he risk his life for you?" Zako demanded to know. "No ape would ever risk their life for a human!"

"He said he didn't like to see anyone suffer; human or ape. I know you don't believe it, but I'm sure he's telling the truth, Zako!" Kava said with conviction. He gestured at the runaway trio gathered around Joppa. "See? Look at the way how he and his friends are caring for Joppa!"

Zako silently watched the threesome, but even in the back of his mind, he still had his suspicions…

--

A look of revelation suddenly crossed Alan's face. "Of course!" he cried springing to his feet. "Niabi!" He rushed over to rouse the girl. "Niabi, these fabas that you were talking about! Where are they? Bring me one so I can see it!" he told her urgently.

Niabi sat up and reached into her pocket. She held out her palm for Alan to see. "Here's a faba, sir. I was keeping them in my pockets so I wouldn't lose them." Her face clouded over when saw Alan's worried demeanor. "What's the matter? Am I in trouble, Alan?"

"No, honey, you're not in trouble," said Alan. "I just suddenly had a hunch." He studied the unfamiliar sprig of plant life, then called Pete over. "Hey, Pete, look at this! It's called a faba, and Niabi says they're a lot like beans. It's some type of mutation, like an oper." He pulled one of the seeds off the twig, tasted it, then allowed Pete to try a sample. "Niabi's right. The seeds do look and taste a lot like beans, but they're very similar to hazelnuts; which are nuts."

"And Joppa's allergic to nuts," Pete supplemented. "Now all we have to do is ask him the sixty-four thousand dollar question."

Kava and Zako quickly cantered over, eager to know what was going on.

"What is it?" asked Kava anxiously, with Zako's face mirroring his concern.

"We think we know what's making Joppa sick," said Alan as he returned the faba stem to Niabi. He rushed to Joppa's side, with Pete, Niabi and the two gorillas following on his heels. "Joppa," he softly called, rousing the ape from his sleep. "Joppa!"

Joppa sleepily yawned. "Huh?" he answered in a thick voice.

"Joppa, I really hate to bother you again," Alan apologized. "But this is really important. Are you allergic to beans?"

"No, I love beans. Why?"

"What about fabas?"

Joppa suddenly perked up at the mention of fabas. He blurted in a panic, "Yeah! I'm allergic to those! I think they're some kind of nut. That's why I can't eat them." He struggled to sit up. "Fabas and beans look and taste so much alike, I always have to ask what it is before I eat it."

"You didn't ask this time," Pete said seriously.

"Huh? Those were fabas in the casserole?" Joppa's face darkened with embarrassment when he realized his mistake. "I thought those were beans! I was so hungry--and the food was so good…best I've had in a long time. I--I didn't even think to ask if they were fabas." He cradled his head in his heads. "I feel so stupid!" he moaned. "This'll teach me to be more careful!"

"Are you going to be all right?" Alan asked laying a hand on Joppa's shoulder. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Joppa said tiredly. "I'll be okay."

"Good, go back to sleep," Alan told him. "I promise this is the last time I'll wake you. We'll check on you during the night to make sure you're all right."

"Thank you," the ape trooper replied in appreciation.

Niabi's eyes tearfully welled up and her lips blubbered. "This _**is**_ my fault after all! I _**did**_ make Joppa sick! I'm sorry, Joppa, sir!" She clasped her hands together and tucked them hard to her breasts.

"Now wait a minute, Niabi!" Kava was ready to come to her defense. "This wasn't your fau--!"

"I'm sorry, Joppa! I didn't mean for you to get sick, sir, honest I didn't!" Niabi wailed hysterically. "I thought the fabas would make the casserole taste better! And I thought since Mr. Urko loves fabas, that everyone else would--oh, I'm sorry, Joppa! I'm sorry, sir! I'm really sor--!"

"Niabi!" Joppa sputtered abruptly, silencing the girl. He frailly motioned her by his side. "Niabi, it wasn't your fault," he rasped. "You didn't know I'm allergic to fabas. I love beans, and I thought that's what I was eating. I should've asked first. If I'd known those were fabas, I would've just picked them out. Even though I got sick, the casserole was delicious. You're still a good cook, Niabi."

"Are you going to die, Joppa?" Niabi asked tearfully. "Please, sir, don't die! You can't die, you just can't!"

Joppa smiled reassuringly. "I'm not going to die, Niabi. I'm all right…don't worry about me. I think the worst of it's over," he said huskily. "I just need to sleep, that's all. I'll be okay in the morning. You'd better get some sleep yourself." He reached over and gently patted the girl's hand, absolving her from blame. The indisposed gorilla turned over on his side and went back to sleep.

"Listen to him, little one! What he says is true. He's going to be all right."

Niabi shivered in fright as Zako nestled next to her and gently took her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Zako!" she sobbed. "I'm sorry for making your friend sick!"

"I know you are, but you heard what Joppa said," Zako purred. "It wasn't your fault that he got sick. It was an accident. Next time before you cook, just make sure it's something everyone can eat."

"Yes, sir, believe me, I will, sir!" she whimpered pitifully. "Are you going to punish me? What if Joppa _**does**_ die? Then you'll have to execute me, too!"

"No, little one, no!" Zako held the weeping girl to his chest. The ape stroked her head soothing her. "I'm not going to punish you! And I'm certainly not going to execute you, because Joppa's _**not**_ going to die! He's going to be all right. Look at him. He's sleeping comfortably now, and he'll be fine in the morning. Believe me, little one, he's a tough ape. He's been through a lot worse!"

"But you said every time a disaster happens, it's always the humans' fault!" she quivered frightfully.

"Niabi, when I was talking about humans, I wasn't talking about you," Zako softly replied in a chagrined voice. "And I wasn't talking about the humans who live here now. The humans I was talking about…lived a very long time ago." He lifted the girl's chin with his index finger and gazed compassionately into her wet face. "But you, little one, you're Elta's human, and you're very special to her. That's why Urko ordered Kava to take very good care of you. Don't worry, everything's going to be all right, I promise. Come, little one, time for bed." The gorilla escorted the girl to her sleeping roll.

Niabi became more at ease as she stretched out on her bedroll. She tucked her knapsack under her head for a pillow, while Zako covered her with her blanket. "Thank you, Zako," she called sleepily. "Good night, sir."

"Good night…and sleep well, little one," Zako whispered as he stroked the girl's forehead. He rose and headed back to the campfire. On his way, he found himself confronted by the fugitives.

"Well?" Galen gestured at Zako with an angry demanding look on his face. "Don't you have something you'd like to say to us?"

Zako shrugged. "What would I have to say to you?"

Pete glared at Zako. "Oh, gee, I don't know," the dark-haired human snapped caustically. "Something like, 'I'm really sorry I accused you of poisoning Joppa,' comes to mind!"

Zako grit his teeth. "All right," he said awkwardly. "It seems…that I was mistaken…about you. It was…wrong…of me to accuse you of poisoning Joppa."

Pete's temper flared. "What do you mean 'seems'?" he growled indignantly. "You _**were**_ mistaken, pal! Apologize, now! I want to hear you say--!"

"_**Pete**_!" Alan cut him off. "I think that's about the closest to an apology we're going to get from him," he said calmly, determined to quell the hostilities between Pete and Zako. "Just accept it, and move on." At least that gorilla had the decency to show compassion for Niabi, he thought.

Pete huffed loudly, then crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, Alan! Fine! Whatever…" He glanced at Zako and mumbled halfheartedly, "Apology accepted."

--

Zako wandered over to the campfire and sat down, wearing an expression that he had something troubling on his mind.

Kava joined him. Seeing that Zako was deep in thought, he said nothing.

Humans, thought Zako. They were the lower species…violent and wicked; totally incapable of compassion or mercy. Not to be trusted! And that traitor, Galen, was no better than a human! That's what Chief Urko had told him. And Urko was always right…or was he? Yet he witnessed Galen, Virdon and Burke vigilantly tending to Joppa when he fell ill. He pictured Virdon coming to Kava's aid that night. While Niabi's cooking and her naïve personality left a positive impression upon the ape, the image of the zoo poster, and the private conversation he had with Burke also plagued his mind. Humans! He was shocked to discover that Urko's wife owned some of these inferior creatures! This was the ultimate heterodoxy! He was so confused; so confused that he wasn't sure what he believed anymore! What new disturbing revelations would he uncover before the night was over?

Zako stared numbly at the tranquil flickering flames. "When you said Virdon saved your life," he finally spoke. "I didn't believe it! I couldn't believe it! Then when Joppa got sick, I'll admit, I was very impressed by the way he, Burke and Galen looked after him. I just don't understand, Kava! Urko told us that humans were dirty, inferior creatures! Animals that can't be trusted! Then I find out the girl belongs to his wife! Why didn't he tell us his wife owned humans? Why would he even _**allow**_ his wife to own humans; if that's how he feels about them? It's almost like he's…like he's keeping this from us! I'm beginning to wonder if maybe Urko…" his voice trailed off. He looked at Kava, dismayed.

Kava understood. He was tempted to tell Zako his own misgivings about Urko, but his intuition decided against it. Instead, he said, "Well, Urko isn't perfect. Even he's entitled to be mistaken sometimes. Like I said before, he obviously sees his wife's humans differently than he does humans in general. Maybe that's why he's never mentioned them before." Kava looked up at the luminous sickle-shaped moon. "You know, Zako, maybe humans aren't so bad after all. We had one as a pet when I was a child. Her name was Tallulah."

Zako gave Kava an inquisitive look. "You had a human for a pet?"

"Yeah, when I was a boy," Kava sighed longingly. "We had her for a long time. When Father was stationed at Fort Nix, we weren't allowed to have pets, so we had to sell her. That was one of the saddest days of my life. I wished I knew what happened to her. I sure do miss her." Kava gestured at the sleeping girl. "Niabi reminds me so much of her! Did I tell you she risked her life for me, as well?"

"No, you didn't! She did?" Zako eagerly waited to hear more. "When was this? What happened?"

"It happened earlier this evening, before you and Joppa came," Kava recounted. "Virdon, Burke and Galen thought Niabi was my prisoner, so they were trying to 'rescue' her, and take her away from me. Of course, Niabi didn't want to be rescued. That's why Burke has those scratch marks and bruises on his face and neck!"

Zako gaped amazingly at Niabi, then remembered Pete's wounds. "The little one did _**that**_ to him? She must've fought like a wildcat!" He chuckled humorously. "I wished Joppa and I could've been there to see it! I'll have to tell him about this!" A benevolent smile pulled on the ape's muzzle as he stole another glance at the slumbering girl. "She's really a sweet little thing, isn't she?" He stroked his beard thoughtfully, reminiscing. "We've always had cats and dogs as pets when I was a child. Sometimes we had squirrels, rabbits and guinea pigs, too. There was an orangutan family in our village that had a pet human. As kids, we used to have fun playing with him. His name was Morris and we'd ride on his back like a horse." He paused briefly, then exclaimed in a hoarse whisper, "By the Lawgiver! I'd almost forgotten about that! I haven't thought about Morris in years! I wonder if Norman's family still have him?"

"You two go ahead and get some sleep," a voice told the ape duo. "I'll take the first watch."

Both gorillas turned their heads toward the voice and saw Alan standing next them.

"Thank you, Virdon," Kava said gratefully.

"But--" Zako started to say. His uncertain expression told Kava exactly how he felt, without saying one word.

"It's all right, Zako," Kava said smoothly. He nodded earnestly at Alan. "I trust him."

Zako peered once more at his slumbering comrade and saw Pete and Galen lying nearby, ready to come to his aid at a moment's notice. He reluctantly agreed that he would have to trust Kava's instincts concerning the fugitives. If Kava was wrong, the fugitives would be long gone in the morning! The simian soldier frowned worriedly at the thought as he sacked out on his bedroll, then finally allowed sleep to overtake him.

--

As the trio packed their knapsacks, Pete silently gestured at the sleeping gorillas and the girl.

Niabi had nestled up to Kava during the night, her head resting on his muscled chest. Kava had one arm enclosed around Niabi, safeguarding her, and his rifle cradled in his other arm, snoring loudly.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" cooed Pete with a smile. "Just like King Kong and Ann Darrow."

Alan chuckled humorously. "Mighty Joe and Jill Young," he added.

Galen sighed annoyingly. "All right, I hate to ask. Who's King Kong and Ann Darrow? And who's Mighty Joe and Jill Young?"

"Well, you see, Galen," Pete began to explain. "King Kong and Mighty Joe Young were gorillas--"

"Gorillas?" Galen cut in sharply. "On second thought," the chimp moaned. "I don't want to hear about King Kong and Mighty Joe Young! I've had enough of gorillas for awhile!"

"You and me both, friend!" Pete agreed.

Alan gazed thoughtfully at the slumbering gorillas and Niabi. "Well, I don't know," he mused thoughtfully. "I think we've made a breakthrough with Kava. Joppa and Zako…they're not so bad, so there's hope yet, for the gorillas."

"What do you mean 'not so bad'?" hissed Pete. "In case you haven't noticed, Zako's very anxious to collect the reward on our hides, and I don't feel like obliging him!" He scanned their surroundings nervously. "I think we should get the hell out of here, while we still can!" he urged. "Joppa and Zako showed up for dinner last night, so let's get out of the kitchen before the rest of their buddies show up for breakfast!"

"Kitchen?" asked Galen. "Pete, we're not in a--oh, never mind!" He shook his head in resignation. "I had the last watch, and so far I haven't seen any patrols," he supplied, trying to put his friends at ease.

"Thanks, Galen." Alan sat in pensive silence for a moment. "I want to make sure Joppa's all right, then we'll leave."

"Come on, Alan, are you serious?" cried Pete growing exasperated. "Joppa's going to be fine! It's our old friend, Zako, that I'm worried about! He can't wait to kill us! He's blaming us for his current lot in life, and he thinks our deaths are going to exonerate him!"

"Yeah, I know," Alan sighed, then said confidently, "But we have a greater ally in Kava! I think he's trying to persuade Zako to spare our lives. I heard him tell Zako that he trusts us. We have to prove him right!"

"Which means we have to trust Kava," Galen said uncomfortably. "Are you sure about this, Alan? For all we know, Kava might be setting us up! He may have issues with Urko, but he's still a gorilla…and a soldier, first and foremost!"

"Yeah, I realize that. I know it's a big risk, but…" Alan took another quick look at the still sleeping Niabi. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Niabi," he said sheepishly. "She's a good kid, even though she is naively devoted to Urko."

"Yeah, well, we'll tell her to say 'hello' to Urko for us." Pete quietly quipped. "Shall we wake them and get this over with?"

"No, let them sleep awhile longer," said Alan trying to be cheerful. "Come on, let's rustle up some breakfast."

--

Zako stretched with a sleepy yawn. As he rose from his bedroll, he noticed he was the last to awaken. He spotted Joppa and Niabi squatting on their haunches by the campfire. Joppa was stirring something fragrant in Zako's cooking pot, while Niabi was adding cut up pieces of fruit.

"Good morning, Zako," Niabi greeted the ape as he eagerly drifted over.

"Good morning, Zako," Joppa echoed.

"Good morning," Zako replied, amazed at his friend's recovery. Joppa was back to normal, as if he were never sick at all. "Joppa, are you all right? How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I'm getting over a cold, but otherwise I feel fine," Joppa answered pleasantly. "I think sleeping it off did the trick. I slept like a baby last night."

"Good. I'm glad you're okay." Zako stooped down to whiff the curling steam rising from the pot. "What's for breakfast, little one? Whatever it is, it smells really good."

"It's another one of Niabi's creative dishes," Joppa cleverly grinned. "This time I made sure that we could all eat and enjoy it. It's sort of a fruit fondue we can dip the leftover bread in."

Zako glanced about and saw no sign of Kava or the fugitives. A smug grin bowed on his muzzle. So, he thought deliciously, he was right after all! The fugitives have escaped and Kava went after them. He couldn't wait for Kava to return--empty-handed--so he could crow triumphantly! "Where's Kava and the fugitives?" he eagerly barked.

"Good morning, Zako," a familiar voice answered.

Zako watched in stunned silence as the fugitives and Kava leisurely emerged from the woods, carrying refilled canteens and armloads of fresh-picked opers. "You're still here?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought you'd escaped! I was so sure of it!"

"Well, we're just full of surprises," Pete quipped with a smile.

"Food's ready," Joppa called. He spooned up platefuls of Niabi's impromptu breakfast, which she served with an oper and two slices of warmed-up bread.

"Did you sleep well, Zako?" Galen asked cheerfully.

Zako swallowed a spoonful of food, then nodded. "Yes, Galen I did. That's the first full night of sleep I've had in weeks. Thank you."

The chimpanzee smiled cordially in return. "You're quite welcome."

"How did you sleep, Niabi?" Kava asked the girl.

Niabi looked rather embarrassed. "Fine, sir. I hope I didn't bother you last night, sleeping next to you."

"I didn't mind," Kava answered earnestly. "You weren't a bother at all. I'm glad you did sleep next to me, because it made it easier for me to make sure you're okay."

Joppa stared down at the empty dish in his paw, then sincerely told the runaway trio, "Thank you…Galen, Virdon and Burke, for looking after me last night. I'm grateful to you."

"No problem, Joppa," Alan replied cheerfully. "I'm just glad you're all right."

"So am I," Zako quietly added. "I'm grateful for what you've done for Joppa, as well. But unfortunately, you're enemies of the state and you still must be brought in."

Galen stared sharply at Zako. "What? Are you serious?"

Kava had a contrite look on his face. He wasn't looking forward to settling the argument he had with Zako last night over the fugitives' fate. He originally intended to allow the fugitives to go free; with no desire to encounter them again in the near future. After his brief acquaintance with Alan Virdon and Pete Burke, he couldn't understand why the High Council would decree them a threat to ape society. The astronauts were eccentric and intriguing, rather than dangerous; and ape society would greatly benefit from them. And Galen's friendship with these two humans gave the gorilla something to think about. He was about to voice his objections, when Joppa spoke up first.

"Zako, we have to let them go," Joppa insisted. "Yes, they're enemies of the state, but they haven't really done anything wrong…at least not in our presence. They've never attacked or threatened us. Nor have they tried to escape. Kava said Virdon saved his life, and Zako…they did _**help**_ me! We should spare their lives for at least another day. I say we let them go, give them a day's head start. Then we can go after them. They won't get very far, anyway, so we can still catch them!"

"A day's head start?" sallied Pete. "Oh, that's big of you!"

Zako's face clouded. "We _**can't**_ let them go!" he imposed. "Yes, I'll admit it! I was impressed by their good deeds, but they're _**still**_ wanted criminals! We _**have**_ to turn them in! It's _**our**_ duty!"

"We _**don't have**_ to turn them in, Zako!" Kava told him. "Look, we let them go free; with the understanding the next time they get caught…they're on their own. Plain and simple."

"No!" cried Zako. "Out of the question!"

"But, Zako," argued Kava. "That's what I originally planned to do…before you and Joppa showed up!"

"I don't like this!" Zako bitterly groused. "I don't like this at all! If Urko ever found out we let them go, he'll shoot the three of us--on site! Me, _**especially**_, since I allowed them to go free a second time!"

"Well, Zako," Kava said soberly. "It looks like the three of us will have to make damn sure that he _**never**_ finds out!"

"It seems like I'm out-numbered, here!" Zako grumbled in defeat. "All right," he reluctantly agreed. "All right, they can go!"

"Thank you, Zako," Alan said gratefully. "Thank you, all of you."

Niabi passed curious glances between the chimp and the astronauts. "Are you the fugitives that everyone's been talking about? You must have done something really horrible if Mr. Urko's trying to catch you."

"Yeah, Niabi, but we didn't do anything wrong," Alan said. "We were accused of a crime we didn't commit. That's why we're hiding from Urko until we can prove our innocence." He added melancholically. "That is…if we _**can**_ ever prove our innocence."

Niabi wore a puzzled look. "I don't understand," she said. "If you're innocent, why don't you just talk to Mr. Urko, tell him what happened. He seems to be very reasonable. I talk to him and Madame Elta if I have a problem."

"Believe me, we've tried," Pete said wearily. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"Why, what happened, sir?" she asked.

Pete answered sullenly. "You wouldn't understand. Besides, you're better off not knowing. In fact, I think it's best that you don't know we even exist!"

"Why? I don't understand."

Kava peered grimly at Niabi. "Niabi, remember when you told me you thought Urko would punish you, for braiding Rufus' mane and tail? And your parents thought Urko would punish you, too?"

"Yes, sir, I remember," Niabi quietly answered. She knew what Kava was hinting at. "I won't say anything to Mr. Urko or Madame Elta, about Galen, Pete or Alan."

"_**You can't tell anyone!**_" Kava strongly warned her, almost shouting. "Not even your family, you understand? If Urko ever found out, he'd--" He couldn't finish his sentence…he didn't have to.

Niabi realized the seriousness of Kava's last comment. "Yes, sir. I understand," she said solemnly. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Her worried eyes shifted between the three friends. "Are you going to be okay?"

Alan smiled. "Hey, don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I'm sure we'll be exonerated someday."

"Exonerated?" asked Niabi. "What does that mean?"

"It means pardoned or forgiven," Galen replied.

--

Kava stood up and stretched with a yawn. "We have to return to Central City," he said. "Niabi is anxious to get home, and Urko expects me to have her home today."

Zako passed a keen glance at Joppa as he began to pack up his gear. "We'd better be on our way to Delmar. Thank you very much for your hospitality, Kava." He cast a smile at Niabi. "And thank you, little one, for the nice meals. You're a good cook."

The human female bobbed her head respectfully. "You're welcome, Zako."

"No wonder Urko's so eager to have you home," Joppa teased.

Niabi giggled at Joppa's joke. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it," she replied cheerfully. She suddenly wore a crestfallen look. "I'm really sorry I made you sick, Joppa."

"Niabi, don't bring that up again," Joppa said understandingly. "It's over, and I'm okay. It's forgiven and forgotten, so let's just leave it buried, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"We should be moving out as well," Alan added, as he heaved his knapsack upon his back.

"Wait!" Joppa suddenly uttered. "You can't leave! Not yet, you can't!" A shrewd grin spread slowly across his muzzle. "Burke has to finish singing 'Down In The Valley' first!"

"Well, I don't perform acappella!" Pete jokingly countered Joppa. "It's not in my contract!"

Alan took a quick cautious look of their surroundings. "I don't think you should, Pete!" he said acutely. "There could be more patrols around, and they might hear you!"

"No, it's all right," Joppa assured him. He had his ukulele removed from its case, ready to play. "We don't come this way very often. And this area is pretty secluded. If we hadn't spotted Kava's campfire, we would've never known you were here in the first place."

"Joppa, Kava's on a schedule," Zako reminded him. "He has to have Niabi home today. He may not have time for this."

"Kava, can Pete sing again? Please?" begged Niabi. "Oh, he just _**has**_ to finish the song! Please?"

"All right," Kava grinned, eager to hear Joppa and Pete perform again. "I think we have time for one song. Then we have to get going."

Niabi laughed delightfully. "Thank you, Kava, sir! Thank you!"

This time, Joppa counted off the beat, and the ancient melody from the gorilla's instrument, paired with the dark-haired astronaut's baritone, wafted gently through the camp.

Galen stretched forth his hand to Niabi. "May I have this dance?" he asked the girl.

Niabi hesitantly placed her hand in the chimpanzee's and allowed herself to be led to a wide area. The two began slow-dancing a type of dance that was foreign to Alan and Pete, but indigenous to the apes. It was a strange mixture of a slowed down square-dance, with the minuet and the waltz thrown in.

When the song ended, Pete received a round of hearty applause. He readily took several bows, savoring this rare moment: being bestowed with praise and admiration from gorillas, for once!

"Hey, that was even better the second time!" Kava said approvingly. "You guys really sound great together! Too bad you couldn't perform as a duo in Delmar! That would really make the fur on Nakieya and Avram's backs stand on end! Don't you think so, Zako?"

Even the dour Zako enjoyed the performance. "Yes, it would!" he agreed, highly impressed. "That was very enjoyable. Nicely done." He gave the girl a perplexed look. "Where did you learn how to dance, little one?"

"From watching Madame Elta's parents," she replied. "They used to go to a lot of parties with music and dancing, and they always practiced dancing in the parlor." She paused thoughtfully. "Some evenings after our work was done, we'd have our own little dances…just like the apes," the young human reminisced. "We didn't have any music, so we'd sing instead. One of us would sing and the others danced."

An amusing smile pulled on Pete's mouth. He found it ironic that Niabi and her family had learned to dance; by aping apes!

"You should hear Paw when he sings 'Scarborough Fair'," she added wistfully. "I wish I could hear him sing with music. That would really be wonderful!"

"'Scarborough Fair'?" Pete asked. "Are you talking about the Simon and Garfunkel song? 'Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme'?"

"Yeah…I think," Niabi replied, somewhat confused. "Who's Simon and Garfunkel?"

"They were popular singers back where Alan and I come from," Pete said. "That song was one of their biggest hits."

"Hits?" The girl tilted her head questionably.

"What I mean is, it was one of their most popular songs." Pete explained. "Hit can also mean a huge success, like your cooking was a big hit."

"Oh, I see," Niabi said fascinated by Pete's use of the word.

"Hmm, I can just see it now," Pete mused distantly. "When my career as a fugitive ends, I can become the Tommy Tune of this world! And even win a Tony award!"

"Who's Tommy Tune?" Kava asked. "And what's a Tony award?"

"Never mind." Galen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It'd take him a long time to explain, and afterwards, you'd still be clueless as to what he's talking about!"

"Sorry to wake you up from your pipe dream, Tommy, but we'd better be moving out," Alan somberly announced, breaking up the camp's lively mood.

Kava extended his hand to the fugitives. "Goodbye, Galen and Burke. Thank you again, Virdon, for saving my life."

"And thank you again, all of you, for sparing ours," Alan gratefully answered. He bent over to hug Niabi. "Goodbye, Niabi."

"Goodbye, Alan." Niabi embraced Galen and Pete next. "Goodbye, Galen. Goodbye, Pete. I hope you get ex--ex--exon-- I hope you get pardoned soon."

"Exonerated," Galen finished with a smile. "So do I, little one. So do I."

"Thanks again for looking out for me," Joppa said amiably, offering his hand to the fugitives, who reciprocated the handshake. "I'm grateful to you."

Pete clapped Joppa genially on the back, then strolled over to Zako, who was tending his horse, and extended his hand. "Well, Zako, it's been interesting. So long, and thanks again."

Zako frowned at Pete's hand as if it were something dirty, then turned back to his mount. A soft growl purred in his throat. "Go!" he quietly rumbled. "Just _**go**_! I never want to see you--or your friends--_**ever **_again!"

Pete took back his hand, then adjusted his knapsack. "Uh, yeah…well…so long, Zako," he said flatly. Galen and Alan were waiting for him. The gorillas and the girl watched, as the runaway threesome waved a final goodbye, then disappeared into the woods.

After Zako and Joppa finished packing the rest of their gear on their saddled horses, Niabi and Kava wandered over to see them off.

"Zako, if you do see them again, are you still going to kill them?" asked Niabi with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

The gorilla stared deeply into the forest where the trio had vanished. "I don't know, little one," he sighed, unsure. "Part of me does, yet part of me doesn't. That's why I never want to see them again. And hopefully I _**never**_ will!" He affectionately touched his palm to the girl's cheek. "Goodbye, little one."

"Goodbye, Zako. Goodbye, Joppa." Niabi embraced both gorillas. "It was nice meeting both of you. I hope I get to see you both again someday."

"If you do, maybe you can bake me an oper-cinnamon cake. That's my favorite!" Joppa winked as he mounted his horse. "Bye, kid."

Zako followed suit. "Thanks again for your hospitality, Kava."

"My pleasure," Kava returned amiably.

Zako and Joppa exchanged salutes with Kava, then rode out of the camp.

"Niabi, I need you to do me a favor," Kava said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yes, sir?" Niabi eagerly replied.

"After you get your things together, would you give Bob a good grooming for me, before I saddle him up?" Kava requested. "I would do it, but I have all of my gear to pack, and I have to make sure the fire out. I think Bob would rather have you groom him than me. You did such a good job, the old boy was purring like a cat. Take him down to the stream and let him have another drink before we leave."

"Yes, sir," Niabi briskly answered, as she set off to complete her tasks.

-- -- --

Kava lightly herded Niabi before Urko's office. He rapped heavily on the door and waited for Urko's reply.

"Enter."

The ape soldier and the girl encountered Urko seated behind his desk. Standing at his side was Captain Cleon. Both apes were attempting to predict where the fugitives would show up next. By all of the recent reports, Urko had determined to concentrate the search in and around Delmar.

When Kava and Niabi entered the office threshold, Urko's hardened simian face softened into a genial smile. "Niabi! Niabi!" he called, motioning the girl over. "Come here, you little flea-bitten hairless-monkey!"

The young human timidly bounded over and sat crossed-legged on the floor by Urko's feet. "Hello, Mr. Urko," she coyly greeted him.

"Ah, Niabi! You're finally back!" Urko purred, stroking Niabi's head affectionately. "How's Mother?"

"She's fine, sir," Niabi meekly said. "She wants you to send word to her that I got home okay."

Urko nodded in a friendly way. "Yes, of course. I'll let her know you're all right."

"Thank you, sir. Kava was so nice to me," Niabi told Urko. "And poor Bob had a load to carry and he deserves a special treat for getting us back."

"Bob? Who's Bob?" asked Urko curiously.

"He's Kava's horse," the girl simply answered.

Urko snorted lightly, while Kava and Cleon silently grinned.

"I didn't know Kava's horse even had a name," Urko remarked mildly amused. The Chief of Security focused his attention on Kava. "I see that you've brought Niabi home safe and sound--and on schedule. Elta will be pleased. Congratulations, Kava, on a job well done," he expressed his approval. "I'll see that you receive proper recommendation."

"Thank you, Urko." Kava tried to sound enthusiastic, but his dislike for the chief hadn't diminished.

"I received a message from a Sargeant Terrell, in Cabuul," Urko said. "He reported that the astronauts and Galen were seen in that vicinity a few days ago. Cabuul isn't that far from Dora. The troopers who delivered the message also said they informed you of this sighting."

"Yes, sir, that's correct," Kava confirmed. "They knew about my assignment, and they asked why I was sent alone to retrieve Niabi. I told them those were your orders, sir. Since I was alone, they were concerned that the fugitives would be tempted to try to 'rescue' her. They advised me to use extreme caution when bringing Niabi back."

"Yes!" Urko uttered. "That's exactly _**why**_ I purposely sent you alone, Kava! To tempt the fugitives, to draw them out of hiding! Naturally, they're not going to resist an opportunity to 'rescue' a weak, human female! That's why Zako and Joppa were sent to assist you in case you encountered them!"

An uneasy feeling suddenly churned in Kava's gut. "Zako and Joppa, sir?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "They said they were headed for Delmar! They never told me you sent them to assist me!"

"Of course they didn't tell you!" Urko exclaimed, his eyes grew wide in mock surprise. "Zako and Joppa were completely unaware they were 'volunteered'…as part of my strategy to catch the fugitives," he slowly explained, as if to make certain Kava understood his intentions. "I've discovered the less my soldiers know, the more successful my plans are." An apathetic look crossed his face. "Yes, that's true," he nodded. "There _**were**_ headed for Delmar, all because Joppa wanted to see Avram and Nakieya's hole-in-the-wall circus!" Urko's shoulders shook as he laughed cynically. "Hairless-monkeys that play music, if you can believe it! Anyway, they just happened to be traveling the same road, on the same day, so it worked out fabulously. Now, any word on the fugitives?"

Kava fixed his gaze upon the painted wall map behind Urko, to avoid his commander's intense brooding stare. "No, I'm afraid not, sir," he answered in his best monotone. "Zako and Joppa camped out with Niabi and I last night, but we never saw the fugitives. None of us, sir, not one trace of them." He lowered his eyes in pseudo submission. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Well, one good thing is, at least _**this**_ time, Zako didn't have them to turn loose again!" he growled loudly. "He _**had**_ them, Kava! He _**had**_ them…then _**deliberately**_ allowed them to go free! Damn fool! He's lucky I didn't have him court-martialed--then shot--for treason!" His nostrils flared and his ranting continued. "If the astronauts and Galen were in that area, surely they would've seen you with the girl! What I want to know is, why didn't they try to 'rescue' her?"

"Sir," Cleon answered in acquiescence. "Perhaps the fugitives saw there were three gorillas guarding the girl, instead of one, and they decided it wasn't worth the risk."

"Cleon, you're _**still**_ a fool, and I see you haven't learned a thing!" Urko barked at his ape captain. "We're dealing with alien humans, not your ordinary hairless-monkeys! _**These**_ humans would risk fighting a _**thousand**_ gorillas, if they knew they could successfully infect _**one**_ animal with their poison! That's why it's so imperative that the renegades are caught! Since Nakieya and Prefect Avram are too busy caterwauling with hairless-monkeys, I want you to go to Delmar! Get a squadron of gorillas from the local garrison. Search every house, farm, forest and cave in that region--if you have to--until they're found!" Urko ordered. "You've seen those criminals before, so you know who to look for. Those Delmar hick gorillas wouldn't know the fugitives…even if they walked right up and introduced themselves!" he scoffed. "You're to leave first thing in the morning." He half-heartedly motioned Cleon on his way. "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" Cleon fervently replied with a salute, then quickly departed, closing the door after him.

Urko's muzzle suddenly wrinkled in disgust. He motioned Niabi to her feet. Pulling her closer to him, he sniffed her hair. "Pew!" he exclaimed yanking his head back. "Just as I thought! You stink, girl! You need a good bath before you go home!" He barked sharply at Kava. "Kava!"

"Yes, sir!" Kava stood rigid and ready.

"I have one last task for you, then you're dismissed for the rest of the day." He reached under his desk, pulled out a burlap bag, and tossed it to Kava. "I want you to take Niabi to the bath house so she can get cleaned. Then take her on home."

"Cleaned?" Kava asked dumbly.

"Yes, cleaned!" Urko barked in annoyance. "That's why I wanted you to bring her here first! You're certainly not going to present her to Elta looking and smelling like that!" He sternly told the girl, "And you, my little hairless-monkey, I want you to scrub every inch of your body three times! You smell like dung, pee and stale sweat. There's a set of clean clothes for you in that bag."

Niabi lowered her eyes in shame. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Urko tilted the girl's face with his crooked index finger and peered favorably into her face. "It's good to finally have you home."

"Thank you, Mr. Urko," Niabi replied merrily. "I'm glad to be home, sir."

Urko grunted Kava a dismissal, to which he replied with a salute. This time he gladly complied with Urko's orders. He'd grown fond of the girl, and didn't mind spending a little more time with her. But he also had this unpleasant feeling that he would never see her again.

Once outside of Urko's office, Niabi breathed an audible sigh of relief. Kava, on the other hand, felt nauseous. Even though Urko accepted his report, he sensed that the Chief of Security was not entirely convinced his narrative actually happened. Kava could only pray that if Urko ever did find out the truth, it would be years too late for him to do anything about it! He closed his eyes, swallowed hard, then inhaled a couple of deep breaths to quell his upset stomach.

"Kava? Sir, are you okay?" Niabi asked concerned. "You look like you're going to be sick."

Kava smiled weakly at the girl. "Yeah, Niabi, I'm okay. I'll be fine." He patted her reassuringly.

"Kava? Before I have to take a bath, may I go to the outhouse? Please?" Niabi begged. "All the sudden I really have to--well, you know."

Kava nodded in agreement. "Me, too, kid. Me, too." He handed Niabi her sack of clean clothes. Motioning the girl to follow, Kava quickly led the way to the latrines.

--

Elta moved about the house, lighting certain candled sconces, then settled on the parlor sofa to finish reading the latest book by her favorite author. A heavy pounding at the front door brought Urko's wife to her feet. Tossing the book aside on the coffee table, she anxiously rushed to answer the door.

"Niabi!" she cried happily at the young human standing in the doorway. Elta ushered the girl inside. "Come in! Come in!"

Niabi awkwardly swaggered over the threshold, with her all of her belongings, plus her gunny sack of dirty clothes slung over her back.

Elta engulfed her in a tight hug. "We've missed you, Niabi! We've missed you so much! It's good to finally have you home!"

"I missed you, too, Madame Elta!" Niabi's muffled voice sounded under Elta's embrace. "I'm glad to be home!"

Elta finally released the girl and ran her fingers through the human's hair. "Niabi, your hair is damp. Were you caught in a rainstorm somewhere?"

"No, Madame Elta. Mr. Urko said I stunk and he wanted Kava to take me to the garrison bath house for a bath," Niabi explained. "He said I smelled like dung, pee, and stale sweat."

Elta laughed and said, "All right, I get the picture! You didn't have to give me all the details. How is Zenaida?"

"She's fine, ma'am," Niabi replied. "Mr. Urko's going to send word to her that I got home okay."

"Good, very good." Elta saw Kava standing in the doorway, and invited him in. "You must be Kava. Come in, please, come in."

"Yes, I'm Kava. Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Kava politely nodded, as he passed over the ownership document to the female gorilla. Urko's wife wasn't quite the meek and diminutive ape he'd imagined her to be. Instead, Elta was tall and intimidating, athletically built, with golden eyes that softened her daunting ebony face. From Elta's behavior, Kava clearly saw an ape who's highly independent, and just as imposing and head-strong as her husband. She had to be, if she's married to Urko, he thought humorously.

"Thank you for bringing her back, Kava. We're glad to finally have her home. I know Niabi's family can't wait to see her," Elta said gratefully. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"No thanks," Kava shook his head. "I should be returning to the garrison. Goodbye, Niabi, ma'am."

"Goodbye, Kava." Niabi said regretfully, as she slowly waved farewell. "Thanks for everything."

"You're very welcome," Kava replied warmly in return. "See you around, kid."

"Niabi! You're home at last!" another female voice called.

Kava turned toward the voice. A human female rushed into the parlor, with arms opened wide.

"Maw!" the girl squealed gleefully. She dropped all of her belongings and ran to the woman's arms.

Kava stared at the older version of Niabi. He marveled how closely mother and daughter resembled each other; only Niabi's mother stood about a half-foot taller. She looked very familiar and Kava slowly approached the woman for a closer look. His heart raced excitedly.

"Tallulah?" he uttered hopefully.

The woman stared back at Kava in shock, then her eyes grew wide and her face lit up. "Kava? Kava? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief.

Kava's eyes began to water. "Yes, Tallulah! It's me! It's me, Kava!"

Tallulah released Niabi and waltzed over to the gorilla trooper. The two grabbed each other in a long, hard embrace, crying joyful tears. Elta and Niabi eyed the couple in bewilderment.

"It's been a long time, Kava!" the woman said through her tears.

"I know, Tallulah! About twenty years too long!" Kava wiped his teary eyes with his rumpled, worn handkerchief. He gently took hold of Tallulah's shoulders, slowly checking her out from top to bottom. Tallulah had matured quite nicely. She was no longer the child that Kava knew, but an attractive grown woman.

Tallulah was also pleased that the mischievous gorilla boy whom she had played with as a little girl, had grown into a handsome adult ape in uniform. "You look great, Kava!"

"So do you! This is one of the happiest days of my life!" Kava sputtered ecstatically. "I've found you, Tallulah! Wait until I tell Jolene and the others about you!"

"You two know each other?" Elta asked curiously, as she and Niabi waited eagerly for an answer.

"When I was a child, we had Tallulah as our pet," Kava sadly recalled. "When we got her, she was an orphan. She was about four years old. We'd had her for years, and she was like a member of the family. We thought a lot of her. She was so sweet-natured, and we loved her." Kava paused, his throat tight with emotion. "My father was a soldier in the army, and we moved often, but we always had Tallulah. Then Father was transferred to Fort Nix, and we weren't allowed to have pets; human or animal. So we had to sell Tallulah. Father didn't want to sell her, but he had no choice!"

Kava laid a paw on Tallulah's shoulder, then sorrowfully resumed his account. "I remember that day as if it were yesterday! I was about fifteen years old at the time. Tallulah was fourteen. It just broke our hearts; watching Father sign the papers, turning Tallulah over to her new family. Her new family took her, and we never saw her again! After Tallulah, we never had any more pets, of any kind. I also vowed never to have any affection for humans ever again, because it was just too painful. I completely put Tallulah out of my mind. I hadn't thought of her in years!" Kava's voice broke and it became harder for him to talk. "Then the other day…when I first saw Niabi…it was like seeing Tallulah…all over again…because Niabi looks so much like her!" Tallulah caringly reached out and touched his bicep. "I'm sorry, ma'am," Kava apologized to Elta. "For acting like a sentimental fool!"

"No, not at all. Don't be sorry, Kava." Elta gazed compassionately at the simian soldier. "So it was my parents who took Lulu that day!" she mused in wonderment. "What an incredible coincidence!" Elta concluded Kava's story…

"When my parents passed away, I inherited their humans, since I was the oldest child," she said. "Urko was totally against it, and he insisted that I give the humans to my brother and sister instead. I told him absolutely _**not**_! These were _**my**_ humans now, because my parents willed them to me, and my siblings agreed to abide by their wishes! Since Urko never had a lot of contact with humans as a child, he grew up with all of these preconceived beliefs about them. He only saw humans as dirty, distrustful animals, and that's why he didn't want me to keep them. After being dragged kicking and screaming, he finally agreed."

Elta smiled amusingly. "At first, Urko didn't want to have anything to do with them. But…after two years, I think they're starting to grow on him! His mother's the same way! When Zenaida broke her arm, she didn't want Niabi staying with her at first, either!" She paused pensively. "Last month, Zenaida wrote us a letter telling us how grateful she was to have Niabi around after all. She found out that life with one hand wasn't as easy as she thought!" The she-gorilla nodded appreciatively at the girl. "I think she's grown fond of you, Niabi. She wrote in her letter if she needs you again, she'll ask for you."

Niabi bowed in return. "Thank you, Madame Elta. I'll be glad to help her if she needs me." She turned to her mother and asked, "Maw, how come Kava calls you Tallulah? I thought your name is Lulu."

"My name really is Tallulah, but Madame Elta's mother started calling me Lulu," Tallulah replied, as she dried her tears with her apron. "The nickname sort of stuck."

Kava's eyes watered again. "As much as I'd like to visit, I can't stay very long. I have things I need to take care of." He looked at Elta in anticipation. "Of course, with Urko's permission--and your's too, ma'am--I'd like to come back another time."

Elta suddenly frowned at Kava. "Kava, I _**said**_, these humans belong to _**me**_!" she stated authoritatively. "Urko may have authority over them, but _**all**_ affairs concerning _**these**_ humans, _**I**_ have the final say! You do _**not**_ need Urko's permission to come see _**my**_ _humans! Do I make myself clear?" _

_Kava was unexpectedly taken aback by Elta's outburst. "Yes, ma'am, I understand. It's just that I--I misunderstood Urko's--um--relationship--concerning your humans. I was under the impression that he--" He stared at his feet, chastised. "I'm very sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to offend you."_

_The trooper's apology calmed Elta's anger, and she nodded in satisfaction. "It's quite all right, Kava," she answered in reciprocation. "Yes, Kava, of course you may come back to see Lulu. You can come see her as often as you like, and bring your family, too, if you wish. Just let me know ahead of time when you're coming." _

"_Yes, I will. Thank you, ma'am," Kava said graciously, trying to hold back his emotions. "Thank you very much."_

"_Come, Niabi," Elta kindly dictated. "Grab your things and put them away**.** Then go out the stables. Your father and brother are out there, and I know they can't wait to see you." An enticing smile turned upright on her muzzle. "Then meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes. Barak, Rexella and I have a little surprise for you!" She turned sharply and exited the parlor._

_Niabi bowed. "Yes, ma'am. Right away, ma'am." She gathered up her belongings and dutifully followed her mistress. A secretive grin came upon Tallulah's face as she clasped her hands keenly together. _

"_What's the surprise?" Kava asked curiously._

"_Madame Elta's going to give Niabi her own crocheting needles and yarn, as a reward for staying with Madame Zenaida for so long. We told her how much we admired her handiwork, so she was kind enough to teach us both how to crochet," Tallulah revealed in a hushed voice. "Niabi's going to be so surprised! Now that she's going to have her own crocheting needles, she won't have to keep borrowing mine!" _

"_Niabi's a good kid. She takes after her mother," Kava complemented the woman. Tallulah's cheeks turned a slight crimson, matching her ankle-length scarlet dress. Kava glanced around Urko and Elta's home. "Tallulah? Are you all right here? Do Urko and Elta treat you well? Tell me the truth!" He quietly inquired. _

"_Yes, they've been very good to us," she assured him. "Just like your family was good to me. Before they passed on, Madame Elta's parents treated us well, too. We have nice living quarters, plenty of food to eat, and nice clothes to wear." A melancholy look crossed her face. "We're very lucky, Kava. Most humans…at least the ones that I've seen…don't have it as good as we do." _

_Kava realized out of the blue that both Niabi and Tallulah's clothes were cleaner, and of better quality and condition, than the clothes he's seen on average humans. He took hold of Tallulah's shoulders, and said in a low pleased voice, "I'm glad to hear that. You and Niabi look like you're well-cared for, and Niabi does speak fondly of them."_

"_She's right. Madame Elta and Mr. Urko are good apes," Tallulah replied certainty. "Don't worry, Kava. I'm fine. We all are." _

_Kava reluctantly relaxed his grip on Tallulah's arms. "I'd better be getting back to the garrison," he announced sorrowfully ending their visit._

"_And I've got an oven full of stuffed eggplants to check on," Tallulah replied, on the verge of tears again._

"_They smell wonderful!" Kava grinned as he inhaled as much of the aroma as possible. "Niabi's a great cook. You taught her well."_

"_Thank you, Kava," Tallulah said coyly. "I am rather proud of her cooking skills." _

_Kava patted his stomach and joked. "So is Urko!"_

_Tallulah laughed, then her face turned glum again. "Goodbye, Kava."_

"_Goodbye…for now." Kava affectionately embraced Tallulah once more. "I'll come back to see you as soon as I can. Tell Niabi I'll see her around." _

"_I will," Tallulah nodded. Kava touched Tallulah's shoulder, then exited the threshold._

_As he returned to the garrison, Kava's heart soared! He couldn't wait to tell his family the good news… By an incredible twist of fate, he'd found their beloved Talullah safe and sound--and within Elta and Urko's custody--of all places! In his mind, Kava was already meeting Niabi's father and brother, while Jolene proudly introduced her family to Talullah. It would be a joyous reunion! _

_The End._

_Author's notes: (Added on 8-28-08) Wow! I never thought my silly little first story would get so much attention! Between work, and relatives visiting out of town, I apologize for not responding much sooner. First of all, I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. Your comments as well as your constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Several points were brought up that my beta readers and I hadn't thought of. There's always room for improvement and I hope my readers are grateful that I care enough to try to improve my stories. Had my stories been flamed without a reasonable explanation, yes, that would've have offended me! To avoid any confusion, there will be author's notes included in my upcoming stories. In the future, I do ask when offering me con-crit, to include suggestions on what this character should've said, or would've done. This will be very helpful when revising stories. For example, instead of Zako saying, "Good luck with that one," what should he have said? _

_Originally, Kava was supposed to appear solo, but I wasn't happy with the original story so I scrapped it altogether. After reading some of the earlier posts on the Friends and Fugitives site, there were a lot of folks wondering_ what ever happened to Zako? Someone had even suggested writing a fanfic about this. That's when the light bulb went on in my head and that's how Zako came into my story. He'd already appeared in a couple of nicely written fics but we don't really get to hear from the ape himself what happened to him. By the way, if anyone else has written a story about Zako's fate, please, I'd love to read their take on this!

As for "getting inside of Zako's head", I just did a lot of speculating, then took it from there. I had considered contacting Norman Alden for his input, then decided not to. I'm sure Mr. Alden's a very busy man, and I wouldn't want to take up his valuable time with my silly petty questions!

As for Niabi. Ah, yes, my little Niabi! I'm amazed that so many cared about you,****little one, because you're causing quite a stir! Your public is dying to know: Are you a Mary Sue, or not? All right, to set the record straight, Niabi was intended to be this one-shot ingénue character with a Pollyannaesque personality. I attempted to use her as a vehicle to give the readers a rare inside look into Urko and Elta's home life. That's why Kava was asking her all those questions in Chapter One. She sort of became a prop when Urko used her as bait to try to catch Alan, Galen and Pete. For those who really care, she's over twelve years old, and her name came from the Niabi Zoo in Illinois. As for what she looks like, that's up to the reader's imagination. Actually, Joppa (another one-shot character) is more of a Sueish self-insert than Niabi! (Because he's a musician with food allergies, but that's where the similarities end!) Surprisingly, no one picked up on this!

Now, for those elusive wild humans! In the episode "The Legacy", Zaius tells Urko they can't allow the astronauts' poison to infect domesticated humans_**.**_ "Bongo Bob", my beta, as well as my boyfriend joked, "If Zaius mentioned domesticated humans, maybe there's a tribe of wild humans running around out there!" We thought of Nova and her tribe and started laughing! The wild humans started out as a joke, but now since everyone's asking about them, my friends and I had better do some serious brainstorming on this! Yes, Mark, I think a Spectreman/ POTA crossover might be pretty interesting… Do you write fan fiction? Maybe you'd like to try your hand at it? I'd love to see what you come up with! And you're right. Dr. Tanaka is a Spectreman geek!

Will our threesome encounter the wild humans? Possibly. Will they end up in the village of Delmar? Maybe. Will they encounter Kava or Zako again? Who knows. You'll just have to wait and see! Until then, thanks again for your time and happy reading!


End file.
